HEY! You're not the Easter Bunny!
by lallla
Summary: Syaoran asks her girlfriend out but everytime it's Sakura who replaces her unavailable bestfriend during the date. Will she be able to replace her bestfriend's place in Li's heart?
1. sorry! couldnt go!

You're not the Easter Bunny!  
  
Chapter I- Hey!  
  
Hey everyone! This is my new story and I really hope that you'll like it! Eniweiz. here it goes!  
  
*****************  
  
Sakura, Aiko and Tomoyo were the best of friends. They were also popular in the 9th grade. Sakura was popular because she's athletic and pretty, Tomoyo being really smart and pretty and Aiko because she was pretty and good with boys. They stick to each other like glue and support one another.  
  
One morning they were walking to their lockers then a guy's voice called out to Aiko.  
  
"AIKO! Wait up!" the guy's voice called. Not looking back the two girls already klnew who it was.  
  
"Li." Tomoyo and Sakura said in unison. When they looked back it was really Li. He was running towards Aiko.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, What is it?" Aiko asked sincerely.  
  
"Are you free tonight? I mean it's Friday and tomorrow's a weekend." He asked.  
  
"Of course I am. You're the only boyfriend I have time for." Aiko answered, flirting.  
  
"Let's go for a movie then?" He asked again.  
  
"Sure. What time?"  
  
"How about seven?" Aiko nodded.  
  
"Pick you up or meet you at the movies?" He asked.  
  
"Meet you there." Aiko said with a grin.  
  
"I guess it's all settled then. I'll see you later then." Li waved good-bye happily and walked away smiling.  
  
"Ah. Another date with the popular Li Syaoran." Sakura teased.  
  
"Be careful Aiko, you might break the poor guy's heart." Tomoyo meant it but said it with a teasing voice.  
  
"GUYS!" Aiko cried out, blushing. The other two girls giggled and they headed to their second to the last class.  
  
^^^^^^^During class^^^^^^^  
  
Sakura was deep in thought. She was staring through the window and saw a couple.  
  
+++Sakura's P.O.V.+++  
  
As I stared out the window, I thought about Aiko. Aiko was very popular with guys while I was too shy to even talk to them. I sighed. I just can't understand why I keep on pushing guys away even when they do like me.  
  
"Sigh."  
  
+++Normal P.O.V.+++  
  
"Ms. Aiko Kirisawa, can you please come here" the teacher called to Aiko. Aiko approached the teacher carefully. They talked to quietly that Sakura couldn't hear. When the threesome was together again, they were all to quiet.  
  
Once Aiko returned to the group, they all walked in silence.  
  
"Why are you so quiet Aiko?" Tomoyo asked concerned.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that Ms. Ayama told me if I didn't put up my grades. I'll get kicked out of school. No biggie." Aiko said it like it was no big deal. She pushed herself to smile and laugh but it just didn't work. Her two best friends knew the truth and grimaced.  
  
"Aiko." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Hey, It's ok. We'll help you pull your grades up. Right Sakura?" Tomoyo reassured, looking at Sakura.  
  
"HAI! Of course, we're your bestfriends!" Sakura cheerfully said. Aiko smiled and hugged her two bestfriends.  
  
"You two are the best! Thank you!" Aiko happily said letting out a tear.  
  
"Hey, Aiko! Later at my house okay?" Hana their classmate called. Aiko nodded.  
  
"Project." Aiko said in one word.  
  
"Tonight?!" The two girls cried in unison.  
  
"Yeah, tonight! What's wrong with tonight?" Aiko asked worriedly.  
  
"AIKO! You have a date with Li!" they said in unison again.  
  
"OH NO! But I can't cancel that or my project! What do I do?" She panicked.  
  
"Project!" The two demanded.  
  
"What do about Li then?" She asked annoyingly.  
  
"I KNOW! You go for me Sakura!" Aiko happily said.  
  
"ME?! WHY ME?" Sakura shrieked.  
  
"Tomoyo has to practice for her competition!" Aiko reminded. Tomoyo nodded in agreement, trying to hide a grin.  
  
"BUT!" Sakura paused and saw her best friend's hopeful eyes. "Okay I'll do it." Aiko smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you Sakura!" Aiko jumped with glee.  
  
"I better go now!" Aiko hurriedly said. She waved and ran.  
  
"Tomoyo, what do I do?" Sakura asked falling to on the green grass of their field.  
  
"Just tell him!" Tomoyo suggested with force.  
  
"Ok. I better go then." Sakura lazily stood up and hugged her bestest friend and bladed home.  
  
++++++In front of the movie theatre+++++++  
  
"Where is she?" Li asked nervously. He searched the crowd for a black haired girl with pretty brown eyes but no hope. He closed his eyes and opened them and saw a girl with auburn hair and green eyes right in front of him.  
  
"Ah!" Syaoran yelped in surprise.  
  
"Sorry Li. I didn't mean to surprise you." Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, It's okay but what are you doing here? Where's Aiko?" Li asked puzzled.  
  
"Sorry Li-kun, she couldn't make it." Sakura apologetically said.  
  
"And you?" Syaoran asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Geez! Don't look at me like that! She sent me to tell you that's all."  
  
"Okay, I believe you." Syaoran disappointedly sat down on a bench and looked at Sakura with great grief.  
  
"Why? Planning anything special for her?" She asked  
  
"I bought two tickets for the best seats in the movie house to watch her favorite movie."  
  
"But her favorite movie is a walk to remember and that was last month!" She informed him.  
  
"I know, I paid them a lot of money to play it in the movie house." He felt even worse when he remembered this.  
  
"Oh. How sweet. What a waste."  
  
"Do you like the movie, Sakura?" He asked looking up.  
  
"Ya, but why?"  
  
"Here you can have the tickets." He said offering the tickets to her.  
  
"Iie. I can't accept them. It's yours." She said shaking her head.  
  
"Then what do I do with these?"  
  
"Gomen Li-kun, but I don't know."  
  
"I know!" He jumped from his seat and grabbed Sakura's arm. He dragged her to the ticket booth.  
  
"Li? What are you doing?" She asked giving him a weird look.  
  
"If you don't want to watch alone, I'll watch with you. I canceled all my plans because of this and now you'll have to bear with me!" He said smiling as they entered the movie house. The movie house was empty and there were two seats with a table.  
  
"I'm impressed Li. No ones even here! I can even run around crazy." After saying this she decided to run around like crazy and started to look silly.  
  
"Sakura! You act like a kid!" Syaoran said laughing. Sakura stopped and turned red from embarrassment. She quietly sat down and watched the movie. Soon after that she grew cold.  
  
"Here, you can borrow my jacket." Syaoran thoughtfully said while placing his jacket on Sakura's cold shoulders.  
  
"Arigato Li." She smiled at him.  
  
The movie took quite a long time though they had a really good time. They laughed and even cried together. Sakura playfully teased Syaoran for being at least teary.  
  
But once the movie ended, Syaoran drove Sakura home.  
  
"Ja ne Li!" She said waving.  
  
"Bye" Syaoran said before driving off.  
  
+++++++++ The next day.  
  
Today was Saturday and Sakura spent them at Tomoyo's. They would design clothes together. Sakura modeled while Tomoyo would pick out the dresses.  
  
"Sakura, what happened last night? I tried calling you but your brother said you weren't home yet." Tomoyo asked while she was sewing.  
  
"Li made me watch a movie with him that's all." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Your not telling the truth are you!" Tomoyo knew Sakura too well. Sakura giggled and told everything that happened.  
  
"How sweet!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
+++Syaoran's P.O.V.+++  
  
Aiko. What happened? Why didn't you come? Sakura. you forgot to give back my jacket. Oh well.  
  
* * * * * * * That's it well.. Hope you liked it! Please send me reviews if you liked it! Thanks! 


	2. lunch,munch,crunch

Hey! You're not the Easter Bunny!  
  
Chapter II- lunch, munch, crunch  
  
Hey everyone! Here it is! The second chapter! Hope you like it! Oh yeah if your wondering about the title, The Easter Bunny has nothing to do with this story. But the sentence is related to what the story is all about. So you'll just have to read between the lines! Anyways. HERE IT GOES!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter II- lunch, munch, crunch  
  
It was already Monday morning and that means.  
  
"AAHHHH!!!!" Sakura shouted as the cold water (thrown by Touya) touched her delicate skin. As soon as Sakura stopped shouting she saw her brother laughing on the floor like crazy. Sakura got up and stepped on her brother's foot.  
  
"ITAI! Only a kaijuu can step on a person like that." Touya said grinning. Sakura stuck her tongue out and took a shower. She wore her blue flares and a pink sleeveless shirt. She rushed down and got a piece of toast and took her roller blades. Grabbing Syaoran's jacket she checked her watch and panicked.  
  
"Itte Kimasu!" She shouted as she waved goodbye to her dad. After all the panicking, she finally reached class just in time. She contentedly sat between Tomoyo and Aiko.  
  
"Ohayo!" She cheerfully greeted her friends.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Her friends said in unison. Just then Syaoran arrived. Sakura stood up and held Li's jacket in her hand.  
  
"Gomen, I forgot to give this back to you." Sakura gave the jacket to Li.  
  
"No prob." He said smiling. A fluttery feeling rushed through Sakura's body as Syaoran smiled. Sakura returned back to her seat brushing the feeling off. Syaoran sat beside Aiko and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Class passed quickly and lunch finally came by. The three girls walked together.  
  
"I can't eat with you guys today. Sorry." Aiko said.  
  
"Why not?" Sakura asked with a frown.  
  
"I have to go to the library to study." She timidly said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I can't eat lunch with you guys either. Me and Eriol need to work on our project." Tomoyo said apologetically.  
  
"I guess I'll be eating alone... But I guess it'll be ok." Sakura said trying to look on the positive side. As they were passing by the library the two headed that way.  
  
"See you later Sakura!" The two said in unison.  
  
"Ja!" She replied. She headed for the cafeteria and opened her little lunch box. She sighed and frowned. She wasn't used to being alone. From a far Syaoran was watching her. He felt bad that Sakura didn't have anyone to eat lunch with. He felt the same way. Aiko was supposed to eat lunch with him today. He approached her and watched her.  
  
"Do you mind if I eat with you?" He asked smiling. Sakura was surprised to find Syaoran behind her. She smiled and nodded and moved a bit.  
  
"So... What brings you here? Sakura asked while playing with her chopsticks.  
  
"I don't have anyone to eat with. So I decided to eat with you." He lied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How about you? Why are you all alone?" He asked  
  
"The two are in the library doing projects and homeworks." She replied. Then two girls walked by Syaoran and said hi. Then another group of girls walked by and stopped right in front of Syaoran. They started to flirt and Sakura felt out of place.  
  
"Hi Syaoran, are you busy?" A blonde asked. Syaoran could feel Sakura was feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"As a matter a fact I am. Sakura, do you want to go outside and walk?" Syaoran asked the girl with auburn hair.  
  
"Huh? Okay." She absent-mindedly answered. Syaoran got up and held Sakura's hand. Sakura blushed a bit and grew quiet. They made their way through the group of annoying girls and to the garden.  
  
"Ah... Free from those pesky girls." He said as they got outside. Sakura giggled and looked at him with amusement.  
  
"What?" He asked in confusion.  
  
"You're not like the other guys." Sakura said still giggling. Syaoran gave Sakura a weird look.  
  
"Why makes you say that?" He asked  
  
"Well other guys would die to have girls around them." She explained. Li gave Sakura an 'oh-I-see' look.  
  
"And that makes me good or bad?" He asked again.  
  
"I'm happy to say good." She replied with a smile. Syaoran smiled back and looked at Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes. Sakura blushed and turned around.  
  
"So.. Any plans with Aiko yet?" She asked  
  
"Yup. We're going on a date tonight. I just really hope she comes."  
  
"She will. I promise." She reassured with a smile.  
  
"Well I better go now..." Sakura waved goodbye and Syaoran did the same. She headed to her classroom with a smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Another revised chapter. Gee, I didn't know I wrote so bad. Woosh! Off I go! 


	3. My treat!

Hey! You're not the Easter Bunny!  
  
Hiya! This is lizzy in the house once again! Happy reading!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter III- My treat!  
  
***Sakura's P.O.V.***  
  
I was walking happily from class but then...  
  
***Normal P.O.V.***  
  
"Sakura! Help!" A familiar voice said.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura stopped and looked around. She found Aiko running breathlessly towards her.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly while her friend was trying to catch a breath.  
  
"It's Syaoran, will you tell him that I won't be able to meet him." She asked hopefully staring at her.  
  
"Well, I don't know.." Sakura stuttered looking down.  
  
"Please?" She begged with hopeful eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes and Aiko smiled.  
  
"Ok..." She timidly said. Aiko smiled big and started to jump on Sakura.  
  
"YAY! Thank you so much!" She happily said.  
  
"Where, when?" She lazily asked.  
  
"In front of Don Cherie at 5 at the mall." She informed her.  
  
"Better go then or I'll be late for YOUR date." She said rolling her eyes again walking away.  
  
~*~*~*~*At the mall at 4:58*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura waited in front of the shop as soon as she got there. After a while a masculine figure emerged from the crowd.  
  
"Hi Sakura! What are you doing here?" He asked happily. She frowned at him.  
  
"Please tell me you're waiting for your date too.." He pleaded. Sakura gave him a nervous smile. "Gomen Li. She couldn't make it again. I'm really sorry." She sadly explained.  
  
"Oh." He mumbled. Sakura could see the disappointment in his eyes and decided to cheer him up.  
  
"Come on." She grabbed Syaoran's wrist and dragged him between the crowds.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked confusedly.  
  
"We're going to a place where we can have some fun. I'll treat you tonight." She explained with a smile. After Sakura dragged her for a while they stopped in front of the arcade.  
  
"Yay! They have Marvel vs. Capcom II!" She said with glee.  
  
"Let's play I can easily beat you." He coolly said. Sakura giggled and happily skipped to the booth.  
  
***After one game***  
  
"Yay! I win!" Sakura gleefully exclaimed.  
  
"Hmph! You were just lucky! I'll beat you during the next game!" He said childishly. Sakura giggled once more and started to get ready to play again.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
~*~*~*~After 15 games~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow! I won fifteen games straight!" Sakura said victoriously.  
  
"Hmph! Unfair! Maybe I'm just hungry!" He complained. Sakura smiled and giggled. (A/N: yes! Giggle! Once more! MORE GIGGLES TO COME!!! HAHAHAHA!!!) Syaoran blushed.  
  
"I'm hungry.. Let's go.. I'll take you to the best restaurant and might I add most cheap!" Sakura cheerfully said. Syaoran nodded and left the arcade. It took a while before they made their way to..  
  
MCDONALDS!  
  
"McDonald's?" He puzzlingly asked. Sakura nodded with joy and waited for a response.  
  
"MCDONALDS!!!!" He spiritedly said. He never had this much fun with a girl before. He enjoyed McDonald's a lot but he rarely ate since his past and present girlfriends hated it. They ordered and sat on a table. They quietly ate until Sakura accidentally squirt ketchup on Syaoran's coat.  
  
"Ahahaha.. Sorry" Sakura said between laughs. Syaoran laughed it off and spilled some Rootbeer on Sakura's white shirt well now once white shirt..  
  
"UH!" She complained. She threw fries on him and laughed. He dodged the flying fries and threw a piece of burger wrapping. After a while they made a little food fight. It lasted a while, (A/N: Well it lasted while they had something to throw.) until they realized what time it was.  
  
"I already have to go Li.." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Me too. By the way, thanks for everything. I really had fun." He thanked in a happy tone.  
  
"It was nothing. Bye." She said smiling happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And thus ends this third chapter! There. another revised once again. phew. this is hard work. review? hehehehe 


	4. seeing you makes me fall

Hey! You're not the Easter Bunny!  
  
Ey peeps! Watcha all doin? Ehehhe. happy reading!  
  
********  
  
Chapter iv- seeing you makes me fall  
  
In the Kinomoto Residence, Kinomoto,Touya, together with his father were eating breakfast while Sakura was still sleeping. Touya checked his watch and started to count.  
  
"5... 4.. 3.. 2... 1.. And..."  
  
"AAAHH!!!" Sakura yelled on the second floor of the small house. It was already 7:45 and she was supposed to be in school at 8:00.  
  
"Bye!" She said rushing out of the shaken house.  
  
*********School at 8:02***********  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo said in shock.  
  
"Isn't the teacher here yet?" She asked with fear in her eyes.  
  
"You're lucky! He seems to be late." Mocca, one of their close friends said.  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran said with a smile.  
  
"Hi!" Sakura replied smiling back.  
  
"So, Have you forgiven Aiko yet?" She asked.  
  
"I told her that it was okay. I shouldn't have asked her out when she's trying to study hard. Although she settled a date with me after class. She said it was surprise." Syaoran said with a bit of excitement.  
  
"That's good! At least I wouldn't have to cover for her. No offense, I liked being with you but I'd rather have a date that I, myself scheduled." She said with relief.  
  
"Hahaha... If I were Aiko, I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have a friend like you." He complimented. They heard a couple of footsteps come nearer.  
  
"I'm very sorry to be delayed but I am here now so open your books to page 56." The teacher said not wasting anymore time.  
  
*****During cheerleading practice*****  
  
"One, two, three!" Sakura lead as they began to make the pyramid.  
  
"We've come from the edge of life,  
  
Saved by the gods to fight,  
  
Never lose hope we always say,  
  
Never lose hope in any way, Cause we are,  
  
We are the best,  
  
From north,  
  
south, east,  
  
to west,  
  
We are the best!  
  
We are the best!  
  
GO TOMOEDA!!"  
  
The cheerleading team chanted as Sakura climbed the top. She started to do the last part of the routine but then a familiar face sat on the white bleachers.  
  
'Syaoran!' Sakura thought. Syaoran smiled at her and watched. Dozens of 'what if' statements filled Sakura's head. She stood there for a while then..  
  
"SAKURA!!" San, Liz and Mocca complained. They were starting become unbalanced and in no time they would fall to the ground.  
  
"Hoe?" She said surprised. She became unbalanced and the pyramid fell apart. The whole squad was on the ground groaning with pain.  
  
"SAKURA!" They all said in unison with an angry tone.  
  
"Gomen!" She quickly replied. She carefully got off her friends and said sorry again. Her friends all nodded with forgiveness.  
  
"Now that's over! Who wants to vote me for new cheerleading captain?" Yumi asked.  
  
"YUMI!!" They all yelled annoyed.  
  
"Sorry! I was just joking! I bet we wouldn't be champions for 2 years if we didn't have Sakura as our team captain." She complimented while flashing a smile at Sakura. She smiled back and thanked them.  
  
"Be back in five!" She said running to Syaoran.  
  
"Hi, I may have cost a bit of disruption to you." He said standing up from his seat.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I knew I shouldn't have come to watch." He added.  
  
"No, It's okay. It was nice of you to come but aren't you supposed to be with Aiko?" She said uncertainly.  
  
"She did it again, she blew our date for a big test she has to study for." He said sadly.  
  
"Oh.." Sakura sadly let out.  
  
"And that's why I'm here. I thought after your cheerleading practice we could go out for ice cream." He thoughtfully suggested.  
  
"I wouldn't want to keep you waiting so what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She cheerfully said.  
  
"What about practice?" He asked with a confused look.  
  
"I don't think they're up to it." She said while laughing. She pointed to the group of girls too tired to walk, getting their bags and leaving. Syaoran laughed at the scene.  
  
"Ooh, I'll go change first. That is, if you're willing to wait a bit."  
  
"Go ahead. I'll be waiting here at the bleachers." He said while sitting down.  
  
"Be back in a while." She said smiling. She went to the locker room and took a quick shower. She changed to a pair of shorts and a yellow t-shirt. She got out of the room in five minutes and went up to Syaoran.  
  
"Ready?" She asked him.  
  
"Let's go!" He said trying to sound cheerful.  
  
****Ice Cream Parlor****  
  
"What will you have Miss?" The guy in the booth asked Sakura.  
  
"One strawberry double scoop and one chocolate triple scoop." She said not asking Syaoran what he would want. Syaoran handed the money in awe. When they sat down, Syaoran was still in awe.  
  
"How'd you know what I was suppose to order?" He asked Sakura with great confusion.  
  
"Remember, your girlfriend is my bestfriend. She talks almost everything about you. Your smile, looks, hobbies, grades even your favorite ice cream. Normally I wouldn't remember stuff like this but the way she always talks about it, it's like she glued it in Tomoyo's and my brains!" She explained with a tone.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran is such a hottie! You know what? His favorite color is green and mine's red! Don't you think we're perfect for each other? When he plays soccer his wet sweaty hair swishes around and he's so cute!" Sakura mimicked.  
  
Syaoran could only laugh about the way she Sakura mimicked. No girl has made him laugh this much. He felt like he could be himself and not think about the way he should act around her.  
  
"Uh-oh! You just laughed at Aiko! Hehehe! You're in big trouble now! I'm going to tell on you!" She said with a grin.  
  
"I didn't do such a thing! You were the one complaining about her! And to think you're her best friend!" Sakura laughed and so did Syaoran. Syaoran looked at Sakura with great admiration.  
  
'She's so care free. I wish I could be like her.' He thought. Sakura smiled at him and made Syaoran blush.  
  
"Ooh, Touya will get mad if I stay out too long." Sakura thought out loud while checking her watch.  
  
"Touya, as In Touya Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked as curious as a child.  
  
"Yeah, don't you know my last name is Kinomoto?" She asked back.  
  
"I know but I never really noticed." He explained.  
  
"So, what about my baka brother?" She asked again.  
  
"I've watched him play soccer at the college games and he was so good." He said like a little boy.  
  
"Heehee.. You better get to know him better." She remarked. Syaoran gave a weird look and Sakura laughed.  
  
"Well, I better go now." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you home." He said getting of his chair.  
  
"Oh, no need to. I can go by myself." She said reassuringly.  
  
"It's not that I don't think you can't go by yourself it's because I want to." He said again.  
  
"Okay, if you're sure."  
  
"I maybe even catch a glimpse of Touya." He thought out loud. Sakura laughed and exited from the ice cream parlor.  
  
***In front of Sakura's house***  
  
"Thanks for the ice cream." Sakura said gratefully.  
  
"It's nothing, it's me who should thank you for keeping me company while Aiko's been busy." He said with great gratitude.  
  
"I guess I'll go now." She said heading for the door.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." When Sakura was about to enter she looked at Syaoran again.  
  
"Don't worry about Aiko. She's trying her best to spend some time with you since she really loves you. Just be patient with her." She reassured.  
  
"How'd you know what I was thinking?" He said smiling, impressed with Sakura.  
  
"I could see it in your eyes." Sakura said while smiling back.  
  
"Thanks for the advice anyway. Bye." He thanked.  
  
"Bye." She said finally closing the door of her front door.  
  
"Darn. No Touya!" He thought once she was gone.  
  
*****  
  
There you go people! Another addition. phew. tired.. 


	5. what would I do without you?

Hey! You're not the Easter Bunny!  
  
Chapter five of HYNTEB! Revised here you go!  
  
Chapter 5- What would I do without you?  
  
Sakura cheerfully walked to their front porch and gracefully entered their house. Touya confusedly watched her sister prance around the room.  
  
"Where have you been?" He asked Sakura.  
  
"Um.. me? A Kinda-like-a-date with Li Syaoran." She said still in a trance.  
  
"That popular Chinese gaki?" He asked again.  
  
"Yes! And he's not gaki! And to think he actually idolizes you!" She said in an angry tone.  
  
"Isn't he the BOYFRIEND of your BESTFRIEND, Aiko?" He asked emphasizing on the words Boyfriend and Best friend. She gave him a confused look.  
  
'It's not like I like him like a crush. He's just a friend, a very fun and funny, cute friend. Besides I'm not that low to get my best friend's boyfriend.' She thought to herself.  
  
"So?" She asked him back.  
  
"So why were you out with him?" He asked with a glint of suspicion in his eyes.  
  
"Mou! Aiko had to cancel their date since she had to study for a test so he asked me if I had time for ice cream. Since he didn't have anything else to do." She explained.  
  
"I pity him.." He said solemnly.  
  
"Pity? Why?" She asked him.  
  
"Because.. He was left with a KAIJUU like you!" He said laughing. Sakura got angry and stomped on his foot. She quickly climbed the stairs and into her room. Before Touya could have the chance to yell at her. She jumped on her bed and started to daydream. All she could think about was Syaoran. 'He's so sweet. If he weren't Aiko's boyfriend.'  
  
*Sigh*  
  
~*~ The next day in school.  
  
***Sakura's POV***  
  
Me, Aiko and Tomoyo were happily walking to the school gardens after class to gossip until Principal Esme Libutt caught up to us.  
  
***Normal POV***  
  
"Ms. Kirisawa, can you please come to my office?" She sternly said. Aiko nodded and followed Ms. Libutt.  
  
"We'll see you later ok?" Tomoyo said trying to hide her worry. Sakura smiled hoping to wipe Aiko's nervous face. The two watched the two figures disappear.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura softly called trying to catch her attention.  
  
"Ya?" She replied.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to gossip so can we go inside and check out some boys?" She asked. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. They went back inside quietly.  
  
~*~ After 5 minutes of checking out boys they are now currently in the girl's bathroom.  
  
"Omi is so cute!!! His jet-black hair and green eyes! I really wanted to shout when he smiled at me!" Sakura said dreamily.  
  
"Eriol is such a charmer!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. After mentioning a few names they decided to shut up. They cleaned up quietly until they heard continuous sobs.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. Sakura nodded. They approached the cubicle where they heard the sobs.  
  
"It sounds like.." Sakura didn't finish the sentence until they opened the door of the cubicle. There they saw a girl sitting down on the floor with black hair all messed up and her brown eyes already red from crying. Only then they realized it was...  
  
"AIKO!!!" They both said in unison. They rushed to her and hugged her.  
  
"What happened?" Sakura said worried.  
  
"I received my current grades and I failed. I'm moving to Matsumoto to study. I guess we won't be celebrating prom night with each other like we planned." She sobbed but trying to cheer up when she said the last line. Sakura hugged her best friend and shed a couple of tears. Tomoyo did the same.  
  
"When are you moving to Matsumoto?" Sakura asked hoping not to offend her.  
  
"In a month most probably." She stuttered. Sakura shed more tears. She had a month left to be with her best friend. Tomoyo wiped her face and stood up.  
  
"If we only have a month we better shop till we drop!" She cheerfully said. Aiko smiled and stood up.  
  
"To the mall!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Shops be ready because here we come!" Sakura yelled cheerfully. They all wiped their tears and laughed. Aiko hugged her friends.  
  
"What would I do with out you guys? Thanks." She said gratefully. Sakura and Tomoyo smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Sakura asked. They cheerfully walked out of the bathroom. Syaoran was in their way.  
  
"Aiko? What happened?" Syaoran asked seeing Aiko's tear stained face. Aiko just passed him by with Tomoyo while Sakura stopped to talk to Syaoran.  
  
"I think it would be best if you didn't talk to her for a while." Sakura said looking down. Before Syaoran could say anything Sakura spoke again.  
  
"No. It isn't something you did." She said smiling. Syaoran smiled and thanked her.  
  
"I'll just call you once everything is ok." She yelled while trying to catch up with her friends.  
  
^^^At the mall^^^  
  
They held ten paper bags in each hand and silently walking to the small café. Until Aiko spoke up.  
  
"Do you think Syaoran's up to a long distance relationship?" Aiko asked worriedly.  
  
"Aiko, You love him right?" Sakura asked. Aiko nodded.  
  
"And I know he loves you. That's all you need to know." She said with a smile.  
  
"I guess I have to talk to him eventually."  
  
~*~ Syaoran and Aiko's date...  
  
"Syaoran are you sure me leaving is okay with you?" Aiko said uncertainty.  
  
"Yes. It's ok." He said confidently. Aiko's face turned serious.  
  
"Syao-kun?"  
  
"Ya?" He replied looking into Aiko's eyes.  
  
"Will you do something for me?" She asked with an uncertain face.  
  
"Anything." He replied.  
  
"Will you take care of Sakura for me?"  
  
"Sakura? Why?" He asked with a face full of confusion.  
  
"Sakura is like my little sister and she has done a lot for me. She's really sensitive and she's a bit naïve. I kinda hoped you would take care of her." She explained.  
  
"I promise." He said and he kissed Aiko on her forehead. Aiko smiled and uttered 'thanks'.  
  
*****  
  
there. done. hehehehhe happy day to you all! Review! 


	6. the secret kiss

Hey you're not the Easter Bunny!  
  
hi everyone! Read on!  
  
Chapter 6- a secret kiss  
  
*Ding.. Dong.. *  
  
It was a bright Saturday morning and Sakura was still sleeping. Syaoran was outside Sakura's door and waiting for someone to answer the door. Sakura woke up grumpily and went to the door.  
  
"It's only noon! Isn't there a rule on visiting hours?" She asked herself crankily.  
  
"Ya?" She greeted as she answered the door.  
  
"Hi, Sakura. I'm sorry to visit you on such short notice but I need your help." Syaoran said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh, sorry Syaoran. I thought you were one of my brother's girlfriends." She explained while letting Syaoran in.  
  
"Darn it! I was supposed to make my move on him today!" He cursed. Sakura laughed and sat down with him.  
  
"Look, I'll just change and I'll do what ever you want me to do." She said running her hand through her hair.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Feel at home while I change ok?" Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran nodded. Sakura rushed up the stair s and headed for her room.  
  
Syaoran stood up from the couch and started walking around. He saw dozens of picture frames of Sakura. Sakura in a bathing suit, Sakura in a bunny costume, Sakura taking a bath.  
  
'OOPS! Shouldn't be looking at that!' Syaoran thought.  
  
He saw what Sakura looked like from birth to present.  
  
'Her father must love her so much.' He thought.  
  
After five minutes Sakura came down dressed for a walk. She was wearing a sun yellow fitted shirt and short denim shorts. She blushed at the sight of Syaoran looking at her pictures and faced the picture frames down.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that." She said blushing. Syaoran let out a little laugh and smiled at his companion.  
  
"You were cute! What happened? Mutations?" He asked jokingly. Sakura gave a playful glare and a light punch.  
  
"Hahaha" Sakura sarcastically laughed. Syaoran just smiled.  
  
"Do you mind if we walk while talking?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure. Come on."  
  
They together exited Sakura's house and locked it. Sakura stretched her arms as the sun's bright rays shone on her.  
  
"I love being outside!" She thought out loud. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Aiko's leaving tomorrow right?"  
  
"Uh-huh.."  
  
"I want to take her to her special date tonight."  
  
"I see."  
  
"That's what I wanted to ask you. What's her ideal date?" He asked. Sakura thought for a while and opened her mouth.  
  
"Well, to start off you could blind fold her and take her to the beach. Before dinner you walk hand in hand, bare footed on the sandy beach with the moon looking down on you. Ofcourse dinner, you would sit under the moon eating exotic food. *Sigh*" Sakura said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"REALLY!?" Syaoran asked excitedly. Sakura's face dropped and looked down.  
  
"No, that's my dream date."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Just take her out on a date. She'll appreciate it as long as you did it just for her but if you really want to make it special you could bring her to an expensive restaurant to please her." She explained.  
  
"Okay. I'll take her to Mandarin then." He said.  
  
"Mandarin!? Then we'll have to pick out what you'll wear!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Let's go to your house then!" She grabbed Syaoran and ran like crazy. Syaoran's house was only a few blocks away from Sakura's house and easy to find.  
  
~*~ In front of Syaoran's house..  
  
"Sugoi!!" Sakura said happily as she saw the big house no, mansion that Syaoran claimed home. Syaoran felt a bit embarrassed and looked away.  
  
"Let's go." He said quietly as he opened the big gates. Sakura followed and entered the mansion.  
  
As they entered the living room two girls who looked about Touya's age where reading magazines on the silk couch. Syaoran passed them by which made them look at him.  
  
"Hey little bro! Who's that pretty girl you're with?" One of them asked. Syaoran glared at them.  
  
"This is Sakura. Sakura those are my sisters, Feimei and Xiefa." He timidly introduced.  
  
"Hi." Sakura greeted with a smile. The two smiled back.  
  
"She's nice! Is she your girlfriend little brother?" Xiefa asked. Syaoran and Sakura turned red and looked away.  
  
"No. She's the best friend of my girlfriend." He explained still red. Syaoran's sister's frowned.  
  
"Oh, that's to bad. She's really nice. Pretty too." Feimei thought out loud. Sakura turned even redder from what they said. Syaoran ignored them and climbed up the stairs.  
  
"Are You coming?" Syaoran asked Sakura. She nodded and followed. Syaoran entered, which he said, was his room. Sakura's eyes grew big in shock.  
  
"This is your room?!!?!?!" She asked in amazement. Syaoran nodded and scanned his room. It was neat, VERY NEAT in fact.  
  
Sakura walked around the big and neat room. After a while she spotted Syaoran's closet and searched for the perfect outfit.  
  
"Just sit down and wait ok?" After a few minutes of searching she proudly pulled out Khakis and out white polo.  
  
"Here! This will be perfect!" She exclaimed with excitement. Syaoran raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Sakura rolled her eyes and stared at him. Syaoran quickly got the message.  
  
"Okay!" He said surrendering to Sakura.  
  
"Yay! Tonight will be the best!  
  
~*~  
  
After hours of preparing, Sakura and Syaoran felt proud of what they had arranged. Syaoran and Aiko have arranged to meet Mandarin at 7:30.  
  
"Good luck and have fun Syaoran!" Sakura said waving good-bye. Syaoran felt warm as soon as his eyes and Sakura's made eye contact.  
  
"Uh, Ya. Thanks." He replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
It was already 7:40 and Aiko wasn't here yet.  
  
"Damn! Where the hell is she?" I thought out loud.  
  
After five minutes passed I saw a petite figure emerge from the dark atmosphere. I stood up to greet her.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I pranced all the way to Aiko's house with glee until Aiko greeted me with a sour face.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Why aren't you dressed yet? It's already 7:15 and your supposed to meet Syaoran in 15 minutes!" Sakura said almost panicking. Aiko looked down.  
  
"Oh No. NO! You can't do this to Syaoran! He spent a lot of time preparing this for you and you are not going to waste it!" She scolded Aiko. Aiko was already in tears and stood still. A feeling of guilty rushed through Sakura's body and hugged her best friend.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura but I really can't go." Aiko said between sobs.  
  
"It's ok but what will we do about Syaoran?" She asked her friend.  
  
"I don't know. Unless." Aiko's frown turned in to a grin. Sakura felt uneasy.  
  
"No, Not again!" Sakura whined.  
  
"Come on! I'm calling Tomoyo to give you a makeover so you could enjoy Mandarin for me!" She said happily.  
  
"AIKO!" She whined again. Aiko looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes and put her hands up.  
  
"Oh alright" She said with a tone of defeat. Aiko smiled and called Tomoyo.  
  
~*~ Syaoran's POV  
  
I watched the figure emerge. I could hear my heart thumping and excitement grew in me.  
  
"Syaoran?" A voice greeted. I waited for the figure to come closer. A few candles were lighted but it was barely enough to see who it was.  
  
"Syaoran, Is that you?" The sweet voice said again. I knew that voice. It was very familiar to me. Then a beautiful girl was seen. She was wearing a long purple dress with spaghetti straps. It was simple yet elegant. She had her hair in a bun but she didn't have black hair but. auburn.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked uncertainly.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran but.. Like before she couldn't come." She sadly informed Syaoran. Syaoran felt his heart break into a million pieces.  
  
"Oh" was all he could say.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I tried calling you but you turned your cellphone off."  
  
"No it's ok but why are you all dressed up?" He asked. Sakura felt uneasy.  
  
"Tomoyo and Aiko huh?" He asked almost smiling. Syaoran sat down and so did Sakura.  
  
"You know those two." She said smiling.  
  
"Since you're here, then let's not waste this opportunity to spend time with each other?" He asked trying to cheer up. Sakura smiled even bigger.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." She replied. Then a soft tune filled the air and Sakura enjoyed listening. Syaoran looked at her with amusement. He stood up and stood in front of Sakura.  
  
"Can I have this dance?" He asked sweetly. Sakura took his hand and went near the musicians. They danced but to them it felt like floating. They stopped a while and gazed at each other's eyes. They felt their hearts beating as they went closer to each other. But finally their lips met and a kiss was formed.  
  
A secret kiss..  
  
~*~  
  
Done, review kay? 


	7. a new boy in the neighborhood

Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long but at least it's here already right? Ofcourse right! Hehehe! I lost my copy of this chapter so I had recall what I wrote! Anywayz here it is! Hey! You're not the Easter bunny!  
  
Chapter 7- new boy in town  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
Sakura's lips tasted like candy. It tasted wonderful. Wait a minute! This is wrong. But why does it feel so right? I think these past few days made me fall in- no.. I'm just upset.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Am I really kissing him? I don't know what has gotten into me. But I can't help myself. His lips taste like chocolate and mint. No wonder Aiko loved kissing him. Oh no! Aiko! She's going to freak if she finds out! But then again..  
  
Normal POV  
  
After a while they parted. Sakura blushed and looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just don't know what happened." Sakura said apologetically.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. We just got a bit weird." He said sitting down.  
  
"I better go." Sakura said turning around. Syaoran gently held her wrist.  
  
"Hoe?" She said looking back.  
  
"Can we talk?" He asked with his amber eyes softening. Sakura smiled a bit then nodded. She sat down beside Syaoran and looked at him in the eye.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked smiling. Syaoran smiled and started talking.  
  
They talked for hours but when Sakura fell asleep Syaoran carried her to his car and drove her home. ~*~ In front of Sakura's house.  
  
Ding-dong.  
  
Syaoran patiently waited in front of Sakura's house. He carried her carefully, treating her like a porcelain doll that might break if he drops her. He looked at Sakura who was asleep in his arms.  
  
'She looks so innocent. Like a little kid.' He thought. Then the door opened.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened as Touya opened the door.  
  
"What do you- AH! Why are you carrying my sister?! Gaki! What did you do?" He scolded.  
  
Syaoran tried to hide a smile.  
  
"Shh. She fell asleep so I brought her home. Here." He whispered while handing Sakura over. He turned around and started walking to his car but Touya caught his attention.  
  
"Hey kid." He called. Syaoran stopped and looked back.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Be careful. My sister's quite dense. Sometimes she doesn't know how she feels about a person." He said quite gently. Syaoran looked down.  
  
"Take me for example. To think she steps on her beloved brother everyday." He complained. Syaoran smirked a bit and headed back to his car.  
  
"Good night." He said before taking of. Touya went back inside and closed the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Ring.ring.  
  
Sakura was still in bed when her phone was ringing. She groggily woke up and answered the phone.  
  
"Get your butt here at the airport Kinomoto or you'll be regretting you didn't see me before I left for Matsumoto! Thank God for cellphones! It's the only thing that wakes you up!" Aiko scolded Sakura.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's only" She said while checking out the clock.  
  
"AAH! IT'S ALREADY 9:30!" She said jumping off her bed and to the bedroom.  
  
~*~ At the airport.  
  
Aiko and her friends were all there with her waiting for Aiko's flight.  
  
"Flight to Matsumoto now boarding." The PA announced. Aiko took a deep breath and stood up along with her friends.  
  
"Call me when you get there." Tomoyo said hugging Aiko. The three girls were already in tears while Syaoran was standing there cool.  
  
"Tell me if you spot any cute boys for me." Sakura said hoping to lift everyone's spirits. Aiko laughed a bit and turned to Syaoran.  
  
"Don't forget me." She said hugging him tightly. Syaoran felt a little startled but hugged her back anyway.  
  
"I better go." She said carrying her bag.  
  
"GROUP HUG!" She said. Everyone hugged her and let go after a while.  
  
"Bye!" She said waving her hand before disappearing in to the crowd. They watched her plane leave in to the clouds. When they realized they were looking at nothing Sakura turned around.  
  
"I guess she's gone." Sakura said wiping her tears away.  
  
"Tomoyo? Want to walk home with me?" She invited.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She said joining her bestfriend.  
  
"Syaoran, Do you want to join us?" Sakura asked. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Nah. I'm okay." He said turning back to the window of the airport.  
  
Together they exited the airport.  
  
~*~  
  
"Look Tomoyo! New neighbors!" Sakura said pointing to the moving trucks. Tomoyo nodded and started thinking.  
  
"You look so serious Tomoyo and you're hardly serious. What's wrong?" She asked her friend.  
  
"I was just wondering if there were cute guys there." She said still serious face. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Hehehe.. I wonder what Eriol would have said he heard you." She said feeling a bit nostalgic.  
  
"Eriol? Who's he?" Tomoyo asked angrily. Sakura giggled at the sight of Tomoyo being angry.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, it's only been 2 years, 3 months, 2 weeks, 4 days and 17 hours since he left. He'll come back." She said with a soft tone but Tomoyo still had an angry face. Sakura's eyes softened.  
  
"He loves you." She sweetly reminded. Tomoyo held back tears.  
  
"Ah! No! Yes, you're right Sakura. He'll come back." She said smiling again. Sakura smiled at her friend and took her hand.  
  
"Well since he's not here, let's go find out if there ARE any cute boys!" Sakura said happily. She dragged Tomoyo all the way to the new neighbor's front door and pressed the doorbell. They both patiently waited for someone to answer the door. Then the chestnut door opened and a guy about Sakura's age answered the door. He had black hair and green eyes. He was simply handsome. Sakura was shocked by his amazing looks and was too shocked to even speak. Tomoyo giggled at Sakura.  
  
"Hi. I-I'm Sa-sa-sak-" Sakura stuttered.  
  
"Hi. This is my bestfriend Sakura and I'm-" Tomoyo got cut off by a male's voice  
  
"Tomoyo" The voice continued. Tomoyo and sakura's eyes widened and looked back. Tomoyo felt tears coming running down on her cheek.  
  
"It's you!" Sakura yelled happily.  
  
"Yup it's me...  
  
~*~ OH YEAH!!! IT'S FINALLY DONE! AFTER TWO WEEKS! YES!!! CLIFFY THOUGH!!! BUT HEY!!! That's practically it! Hope you liked it! Phew! H.T.G! Bye! 


	8. someone's meant for someone

Ey everyone! I'm back with the 8th chapter. Hope you guys like it!!! Before that my CCS crew would like to announce something!  
  
(Syaoran walks to the news reporter's chair and picks up a piece of paper. His eyes are focused on YOU! His usual look btw SERIOUS!!!!)  
  
Syaoran: starryeyedlizzy would like to-  
  
(Meilin appears from nowhere and punches the top of Syaoran's head)  
  
POW!!  
  
Meilin: BAKA!!! You're supposed to be funny and happy!!!  
  
Syaoran:(glares at Meilin) Well I don't do fun!  
  
Meilin: (deep thought then grins) THEN I'LL DO IT!!! Hahaha!  
  
(Pushes Syaoran off the news reporter's chair and sits down)  
  
Meilin: Hi! H.Y.N.T.E.B. readers! (Phew quite long!) I'm Meilin! And I'm here to tell you something Very important! What is it you say? Well.. Starryeyedlizzy of Lizzy would like to thank everyone for their reviews! It's her first time to reach this much reviews and she was quite surprised! She's very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very-  
  
(Got cut off by Syaoran)  
  
Syaoran: Baka! There's only one very!  
  
(Meilin hits him again while smiling Syaoran lands on the floor flat)  
  
Meilin: Hehehe! Back to what I was saying. She is very happy and once almost broke down and cried. But unfortunately it didn't happen.. Anywayz... THANK YOU! We're very lucky to have these loyal readers ne Syaoran?  
  
Syaoran: Look at the pretty stars! ~*~ Ookay.. The next time I do that I'll let No- oops! I almost said the name of the new character! Hehehe I'm mean, no? Just a little! Well to be bit nice, I'll tell you a bit of information about this chapter. WE HAVE TWO NEW CHARACTERS!!! One new character and he'll be handsome!! Hehehe! And the other character isn't new but he's come back from wherever he went! Btw the other chapter said 'Tomoyo's eyes widened and looked back.' It means she knew who it was already before even looking at him. Get it? Okay enough of the chitchat here's chappie yet!  
  
HEY! You're not the Easter Bunny!  
  
Chapter 8- the longest chapter I have ever written! The title is Someone's meant for someone  
  
Tomoyo ran towards the figure and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Tomoyo. You don't have to hug me so tightly.. Why are you so excited and worked up about me coming back? It's no big deal!?"  
  
"BAKA!!! My boyfriend leaves for somewhere and never did he write or call. And now you're expecting me not to be excited? BAKA!!!!!" Tomoyo sobbed. Tomoyo tightened the hug.  
  
"Hey. Cheer up. I'm here now. Besides I was only gone for what? A year." (I think we know who it is already. Ne? B.T.W.: Okay Cherry-Blossom, I wont tell you that Eriol's back!)  
  
"Correction Eriol, you were gone 2 years, 3 months, 2 weeks, 4 days and 17 hours." Sakura corrected with an as-a-matter-a-fact tone ruining the dramatic moment. Eriol smiled at Sakura.  
  
"Geez Sakura, you don't have to make it sound like I've been gone so long.." Eriol said with a smile.  
  
"Sowi Ewi.." Sakura apologetically replied.  
  
"I love you Tomoyo, please don't cry." Eriol softly said to the figure crying on him. Tomoyo stopped crying and looked at the boy with navy blue hair and blue eyes. She smiled her sweetest and kissed him on the lips. Sakura and the new boy were watching the whole mushy scene and started to get disgusted.  
  
"Get a room!" The new boy yelled. Sakura smirked and joined in.  
  
"Aww!! How sweet!" Sakura yelled in a mocking tone. Eriol and Tomoyo parted and blushed with embarrassment. The couple gave a stern look at the standing audience. The two froze and shut up.  
  
"Do you mind if I talk to Tomoyo alone?" Eriol asked the two. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Yes, we mind." The new boy repeated rolling his eyes.  
  
"I guess I'll leave you two." Sakura nervously said for every move she made she was closely monitored by the couple. The boy with green eyes followed Sakura.  
  
"Hehe. I'll go too. I'll leave you two to your mushy reunion. I don't want to see anything that's R-18" He said with a smirk before running after Sakura. The two blushed. Once they were gone Eriol shook his head.  
  
"He'll never learn." He thought out loud. Tomoyo smiled a bit then looked at the boy with navy blue hair and blue eyes.  
  
"So.. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Tomoyo asked him curiously.  
  
"Actually nothing.. I just wanted to spend time with you alone." Eriol whispered to Tomoyo. Tomoyo hugged Eriol and smiled contently.  
  
'He's finally back.' she thought.  
  
~*~ Near the penguin park..  
  
The two were walking towards the park in silence. Sakura was quietly walking while the new boy was carefree.  
  
"So." Sakura said hoping to start a decent conversation. The new boy looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Your name is Sakura right?" He asked her. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto at your service." She said, bowing down.  
  
"Oops. How rude of me to not introduce myself." He said smiling.  
  
"My names Nobuo Maeda. It's a pleasure to meet thy beautiful lady." He said, also bowing. He reached for Sakura's hand and kissed the top of it. Sakura felt her body tingle and blush. Nobuo stood up and smiled. Sakura nervously smiled back.  
  
'This guy's just like Eriol! But in a different kinda way.' She thought to herself.  
  
"How'd you meet Eriol by the way? You two seem alike." She asked him. Nobuo smiled even bigger when he tried to remember what had happened.  
  
"I met Eriol when I was throwing rocks on other people's houses. Unfortunately, I got caught and landed cleaning Eriol's house. He helped me and we got to be friends. Eriol and I were actually bestfriends when we were young. "He explained. He paused for a while then posed a proud look.  
  
"He was actually afraid of me back then! WAHAHAHA!!" He continued in a proud, hysterical voice. Sakura giggled a bit and watched him.  
  
"We were 11 when he said he was going to Japan. I got mad at him at thought of me alone. Without my best bud so I punched him. We were like brothers. First he was calm but when I punched him again, which FYI really hurt, he got angry. We threw punches at for hours. When the fight ended, I was seriously injured. Eriol obviously won the fight and I felt ashamed ofcourse. But nonetheless, when I ignored him and threw my anger towards him he carried me to the hospital and cared for me. I was unconscious for 3 days and when I woke up he was gone. He was gone for 3 whole years. Then he came back. Fast forwarding to last week, he said he was going to leave again. But instead of staying and punching him again, I came with him and now I'm here!" He explained in a soft tone. Sakura smiled big.  
  
"Just like me and Tomoyo." She commented.  
  
"What?" He asked, not understanding what Sakura had said.  
  
"I and Tomoyo have been friends forever! I go where she goes and she goes where I go. We used to be three but our other friend just left for Matsumoto to continue her studies there." Sakura explained cheerfully. She looked straightforward and saw the park.  
  
"Last one to the swings is a rotten egg!" Sakura challenged before running off. Nobuo chuckled at the sight of Sakura running with her knee length skirt. (Loose skirt ok?)  
  
'She's sweet, cheerful, fun and beautiful. She's the perfect girl for me yet she reminds me of something.' He thought before going after Sakura. Nobuo was already near Sakura but Sakura went faster. Nobuo smirked and went faster. After a couple of seconds he already outruns Sakura. He reached the swings first while Sakura was panting.  
  
"You're good!" Sakura exclaimed between breathes. Nobuo bowed and smiled at her.  
  
"You made me tired. You're good too. Where'd you learn to run like that?" He asked curiously. Sakura smiled at his praise.  
  
"I'm on our school's track team." She said looking down.  
  
'Athletic too!' he thought again. Sakura sat on a swing and Nobuo sat beside her. (Still S+S forever!!!!! OOPS! Back to the story!)  
  
"Do you think the track team captain would mind if I could try out for the track team?" He asked her. Sakura grinned.  
  
"I bet she wouldn't. I'll ask her later." She said still grinning.  
  
"What's with the grin?" He asked curiously. Sakura laughed a bit and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing!" She exclaimed standing up.  
  
"We better go. They could be waiting for us." Sakura said smiling. Nobuo cautiously stood up and followed her back.  
  
~*~  
  
When they came back they found Eriol and Tomoyo happily talking until an unfamiliar person (to Sakura) came out of the new neighbor's house. The girl had long black hair, which was tied in two small buns. (Kinda like Meilin's except there's no hair falling down and it's smaller. At least as big as half of your palm) she had the green eyes but they were mixed with a bit of yellow. She was slim and had a nice figure. And she looked as old as Sakura and Nobuo. When Sakura and Nobuo went closer the girl bowed in front of Sakura.  
  
"Hello. My name's Shi Yao. It's very nice to meet you." She politely said. Sakura bowed in return and smiled.  
  
"I'm Sakura. It's very nice to meet you too." She said smiling while Nobuo chuckled.  
  
"What's with the act minikui?(ugly) You think people will think you're nice?" He asked her while ruffling her hair. Shi Yao stood up properly and glared at Nobuo.  
  
"BAKA!!! At least I try! Don't do that to my hair! AND DON'T CALL ME MINIKUI!!!" She yelled at him while he was entering their new house. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Gomen nasai. Nobuo and I always fight. But it's normal for siblings to do that I guess." She said with a bit of embarrassment.  
  
"It's okay. I have an older brother myself. He never stops calling me Kaijuu." She complained. Shi Yao shook her head at Sakura and started laughing.  
  
"Nobuo isn't my older brother he's my twin!" She said laughing. "HOEEE?!!!" (Sorry if it's corny! I have a serious case of Writer's Block)  
  
~*~ After awhile...  
  
After a lot of unpacking the five sat down outside and took a break.  
  
"Shi Yao I believe you haven't met Tomoyo yet." Eriol said to Shi Yao. Shi Yao shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Nope!" She replied with a smile.  
  
"Shi Yao this is the beautiful Tomoyo Daidoujii. She's the girl I told you about." He introduced. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Hi." Shi Yao greeted forcing a smile.  
  
*Shi Yao's POV*  
  
So this is the girl Eriol have been talking about. She's the girl of his dreams. She's the sun.. the moon and the stars. Like he says. She doesn't look too bad. If Eriol likes her I better like her too right? This is so frustrating! I guess she's nice. So my chance with Eriol is as good as gone I guess.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Shi Yao's vision started to blur at the thought of Eriol liking some other girl. She didn't want everyone to her like this so she picked up the lemonade pitcher.  
  
"I'll just make some more okay?" She told them before quickly walking inside the house. Sakura could feel there was something wrong so she followed her.  
  
"I'll just help her. I'll be right back." She informed them before following her. When she entered the kitchen and saw Shi Yao leaning on the kitchen cabinets and crying with her hands on her head. Sakura ran to her and sat beside Shi Yao.  
  
"Hey. What's wrong?" She asked her gently. When Shi Yao saw Sakura she hugged and cried on her. Sakura smiled and hugged her back. (Kind of like the episode where Syaoran tells Meilin that he likes Sakura. And Meilin cries on Tomoyo. I like that epi!)  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked again. Shi Yao lifts her head and tells Sakura about Eriol.  
  
"I've had a secret crush on Eriol all my life. I knew better than to keep my secret but I was too shy. I just love the way he smiles at me. It's like he's saying everything's all right. And when I cry he's the first one to hug me and comfort me. I never knew the time would come he would find a girl that he would love most. I guess all I am to him is a close friend or kind of like a sister." She explained between sobs. Sakura couldn't do anything but hug her and comfort her.  
  
"Cheer up.. I know Eriol's one of a kind but everyone's meant for someone. You'll find the perfect guy for you. Not just now. You'll find him when it's the right time." She said reassuringly. Shi Yao cracked a smile.  
  
"Thanks. I feel much better now. I guess things can only get better." She said standing up. Sakura smiled and stood up too.  
  
"Any time."  
  
"Do I look splotchy?" She asked Sakura pointing to her face. Sakura laughed a bit.  
  
"Not at all.." She said smiling. Shi Yao smiled back before looking down on her shirt.  
  
"Uh.. My shirts all wrinkled. I'll just change." She said holding out her wrinkled shirt. She climbed up the stairs. Sakura felt something wet on her shirt and remembered Shi Yao cried on her. Sakura followed her up to her room.  
  
"Uh.. Shi Yao? By any chance, can I borrow a shirt? Mine's all wet." She asked her quite awkwardly. Shi Yao giggled and nodded.  
  
"Ofcourse, don't want my brother finding out that I cried or else he'll fuss about it." She said with a smile. She searched her closet for something decent. She spotted a pink baby tee and a yellow shirt. She brought them out and tossed the pink baby tee to Sakura.  
  
"Here you go!" She said before tossing it. Sakura caught it and quickly changed. After two minutes Sakura and Shi Yao were ready to go outside again.  
  
~*~ Outside...  
  
"What is making those girls take so long?" Nobuo impatiently asked. Eriol chuckled. (a/n: I almost wrote giggled. Do guys giggle? : p)  
  
"It's like minikui dropped Sakura in another dimension!" Nobuo impatiently exclaimed.  
  
"I heard someone mention my name."  
  
"Sakura! You're back. Where's minikui?" Nobuo asked her.  
  
"Shi Yao's inside still fixing the lemonade. We kinda made mess so we had to clean it up. That's why we took so long." She lied trying to sound convincing. Everyone but Tomoyo was convinced. Tomoyo gave Sakura a look, which she replied with an 'I'll-tell-you-later' look. Tomoyo nodded as Shi Yao came back outside.  
  
"What took you so long Minikui?" Nobuo asked her as she placed the lemonade on the middle of the table. Shi Yao just stuck her tongue out.  
  
~*~ Sakura's room in Sakura's house..  
  
After explaining what happened at Nobuo's she started reflecting on herself. She remembered telling Shi Yao that everyone has a someone and thought:  
  
'Do I have a someone?'  
  
Then an amber-eyed boy appeared in his mind.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? No way.. Or could he be the one? But Aiko." She fought with herself for minutes then the phone rang. "Nobuo?"  
  
~*~  
  
Well so much for ending so soon. a lot more chapters to go! Review! 


	9. feels good to be in your arms

OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!!!!! Anyways.. Here's the ninth chapter and I hope you'll like it. ECK!! DON'T WORRY GUYS!!! S&S FOREVER!!!! Aye! It's just a chapter showing that someone's arrived! DON'T WORRY!!! Thanks for your reviews! 'Specially Shima and Tempis! Kodomo No Omocha? Uh.. What's that? Hmm.. Don't think so. just Maybe. They're not fighting over Sakura though..  
  
HEY! You're not the Easter Bunny!  
  
Chapter 9- feels good to be in your arms  
  
*Telephone dialogue*  
  
N: Hey Sakura  
  
S: Hi Nobuo. What's up?  
  
N: Eriol made me call you to tell you that Daidouji-san told him that she's holding a party for him, Shi and me tomorrow. So.. You coming?  
  
S: Ofcourse!  
  
N: Do you want me to pick you up?  
  
S: (smiles) Sure!  
  
N: (SMILES) Okay! Six okay?  
  
S: six is fine.  
  
N: then it's all set. Bye.  
  
S: bye  
  
"sigh"  
  
~*~ The next day..  
  
"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted as she went down the stairs to the dinning room. Their dad was already gone and Touya was sitting down eating his toast.  
  
"Ohayo Kaijuu." He greeted back. Sakura got mad and stomped on his foot.  
  
"ITAII!!" he yelled. Sakura smiled and grabbed a piece of toast and headed for the door.  
  
"Itte Kimasu!"  
  
"Where are you going Kaijuu?" Touya sternly asked before Sakura could leave.  
  
"Syaoran's! Have to go! I'm already late!" She yelled while running. When Sakura was out of sight, Touya started thinking.  
  
'Sakura, be careful. You might hurt someone.'  
  
~*~ Syaoran's house...  
  
"Little brother, how can you not fall for this girl???!!! She's so cute!!!!" Feimei yelled while pinching Sakura's cheek. When Sakura arrived a group of girls started pinching her and started screaming:  
  
"KAWWAAAIII!!"  
  
"Elp." A faint cry could be heard from Sakura. Syaoran knew it started to hurt her. Syaoran was red from embarrassment while he started making a path between his sisters to get Sakura.  
  
"Stop it! You're hurting her!" He scolded. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and leaded her to his room. When they reached his room Sakura sat down and started breathing calmly.  
  
"Arigato Syaoran-kun. I wouldn't know what I would have done if your sisters hadn't stopped pinching and screaming." She thanked while rubbing her sore cheeks.  
  
"It was nothing. To tell the truth they really like you. They never did this to Aiko. Ever since you came here, they wouldn't stop bothering me. When I'm around all they talk about is you." He said smiling his rare smiles.  
  
"What do they say about me?" She asked curiously still rubbing her cheeks. Syaoran turned red and started getting nervous.  
  
"Well.. um. They. uh." he stuttered.  
  
"They what?" Sakura urged him to continue.  
  
"They said that.. You were.. Uh. perfect for me. and.. I should.. Uh.. Court.. You." he stuttered. Sakura turned red in 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 of shades. She felt something tingle inside her. (Syao-kun's sisters are right. Ne?)  
  
'What am I feeling?' She asked herself. She smiled nervously hoping the tension in the room will rise.  
  
"So.. Syao-kun, that's what Aiko calls you right?" She asked just to make sure. Syaoran frowned.  
  
"I hate it when she calls me that." He commented. Sakura frowned too.  
  
"Gomen Nasai. I promise, I won't call you that again." She replied. Syaoran shook his head and smiled  
  
"No, it's okay. Sure, I hate it when AIKO calls me that but when it's you, it kinda sounds.. Uh. cute." He embarrassedly said. Sakura blushed again but smiled.  
  
"So, Syao. Do you know bout later?" She asked him hoping to change the topic. Sakura was seated on his couch while Syaoran was fixed his stuff.  
  
"Later? You mean Tomoyo's party?" He asked her without looking at Sakura. He was too busy rearranging his books at the moment.  
  
"Yup. I can't wait!!!" She exclaimed. Syaoran looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hmm. I was thinking.. Do you think Aiko would mind if I would pick you up for a party?" He asked.  
  
"I don't think so." She replied.  
  
"So, can I pick you up later for the party?" He hopefully asked her. Sakura's smile disappeared.  
  
"Gomen Syaoran demo someone's already picking me up." She informed him. Syaoran frowned and looked down again.  
  
"Oh. I see. Who?" He asked emotionless.  
  
"Nobuo Maeda." She replied with stars in her eyes. Syaoran felt a tingle of jealousy but ignores it.  
  
"Who the hell is he?" He asked again.  
  
"Eriol's dashing friend." She told him. Syaoran felt the tingle of jealousy again but did the same.  
  
"So. Is that why you came just to tell me?" He asked in an annoying tone. Sakura felt a bit hurt but ignored it. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"No, actually I called you awhile ago but one of your sisters told me that you were busy. They told me if I could come over instead. I said sure and I'm here hoping you would have an ice cream break with me." She explained with a smile. She knew Syaoran wouldn't say no.  
  
'First he'll shrug and rub his head, then will say 'I don't know' then he'll look down and lastly say ok.' She thought in her head.  
  
Syaoran shrugged and slowly rubbed his head.  
  
"I don't know." He muttered. He looked down and thought for a while. He stood up and smiled a bit.  
  
"Okay. Let's go." He said grabbing his jacket. Sakura smiled and giggled.  
  
"You going?" Syaoran asked as he opened the door and held his hand out.  
  
"You go first. I'll catch up." She replied smiling.  
  
"Okay. Wait for you downstairs." He said before going out. When Syaoran was out of sight, Sakura punched her fist up in the air and danced the victory dance.  
  
"I AM GOOD!" She praised herself.  
  
"I'M LEAVING!!!" Syaoran yelled from downstairs. Sakura hurriedly got her body bag and rushed downstairs.  
  
~*~ At the ice cream parlor..  
  
"Mmm. That's good ice cream." Sakura commented after eating her strawberry ice cream. Syaoran who was watching her every move smirked.  
  
"You and Aiko are so different." He said watching Sakura search for something in her bag.  
  
"Well. You know Aiko." She replied, still searching her bag.  
  
"What do you find so interesting in your bag?" Syaoran asked her curiously. Sakura smiled and pulled out an orange envelope.  
  
"This is for you. Aiko gave it to me and told me to give it to you when we go spend time together." She said handing the envelope to Syaoran. Syaoran carefully accepted the envelope and kept it in the pocket of his jacket.  
  
"Aren't you going to read it?" She asked him. Syaoran shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Aiko's letters are quite hard to read. If she focused more on her penmanship rather than boys her handwriting wouldn't be so hard to read." He replied smiling.  
  
'What I've noticed lately about Syao-kun is that he smiles so often. He wasn't like this before.. Wonder why.' She thought.  
  
"To tell you the truth, you're Aiko's 19th boyfriend." She informed him smiling back. Syaoran laughed.  
  
"How about you? How many boyfriends have you had?" He asked her curiously.  
  
"Me? Well I.." She stuttered, looking away. Syaoran's smile grew bigger and turned into a grin.  
  
"Whoa! None?! Wahahaha!" He said laughing. Sakura's face turned red and glared at Syaoran.  
  
"MOU! It's not that of a big deal!!" She exclaimed. But this didn't make Syaoran stop laughing.  
  
"FINE!" She exclaimed again standing up. She was about to leave when Syaoran's hand got hold of Sakura's hand. Sakura's eyes softened and felt a tingle in her body. She sat down again and glared at Syaoran.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Gomen Sakura, it's just hard to picture you without a boyfriend while Aiko consistently changes boyfriends. And I bet Tomoyo has an Eriol." He explained. Sakura looked down.  
  
"Well, it wasn't easy being the only girl without a boyfriend in our group of friends. Aiko would pass me her ex-boyfriends while Tomoyo would set me up with different guys." She informed him.  
  
"But why don't you just get a boyfriend?" he asked her curiously. Sakura fidgeted in her seat as she tried to answer his question.  
  
"I. I. don't know. I guess I just want to be with someone who understands me." She replied looking down.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"You do know that Aiko's going to replace you in a couple of weeks." Sakura sheepishly asked. Syaoran leaned back on his chair.  
  
"Yup, it was fun while it lasted." He replied. Sakura frowned.  
  
"Do you love her?" She asked him with great curiosity. Syaoran looked down and looked for an answer. Syaoran couldn't answer the question so he stood up.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked her. Sakura knew that he didn't answer her question but she respected his unspoken reply. She stood up and smiled.  
  
"Yes Sir!" She replied. Syaoran smiled back and together they left the ice cream parlor.  
  
~*~ After Tomoyo's party...  
  
(Sorry if I'm rushing it but couldn't think of anything to write ;p)  
  
"Sakura, me and Shi are leaving. Want us to bring you home?" Nobuo asked Sakura. (SAY NO SAKURA!!!! Ahehehe ;p excuse me back to the story)  
  
"No thanks Nobuo. I still have to help Tomoyo out." She replied. (WWOOOHOOO!)  
  
"Ok. Bye then." He said before leaving.  
  
When three teenagers and a couple of maids only occupied the Daidouji residence, the three together sat down on the couch.  
  
"What a party. Thanks for helping out Li-kun." (Thought it was Eriol? Well, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!! ;p)  
  
"It's nothing." He replied. Sakura stood up from the sofa and stretched her arms.  
  
"Why don't we start cleaning so we all could go home already?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me, let's start." Tomoyo said standing up as well. Syaoran stood up and started picking things up and dumped it in the trashcan. He went near Sakura's cleaning Sakura and started helping Sakura up.  
  
"Trashcan please, Mr. King of the bin." Sakura said referring to Syaoran. Syaoran smiled and handed it to Sakura.  
  
"Here you go, your majesty." He said bowing down. Sakura laughed and so did Syaoran. Syaoran walked towards the other side of the room while Sakura finished up on her side. When she was done she walked towards Syaoran to help him.  
  
"Syao-kun!!!!" She called imitating Aiko. Syaoran turned around and laughed. Sakura kept on walking but an unnoticed piece of paper was in the way. Sakura slipped, fortunately Syaoran was able to catch her. Sakura opened her eyes and saw the floor. She let out a breath of relief out then looked up.  
  
*Tomoyo's POV*  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you finished?" She asked as she turned her head around. There she could see Sakura and Syaoran a breath away and red as tomatoes I might add. She smiled at the two.  
  
"The perfect couple." She whispered before bringing out her camcorder.  
  
"Ohohohoho. this will be the start of a beautiful relationship." She whispered as she filmed the two. (A/N: Couldn't write a fanfic without the cam. ;p)  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
Only a breath away. One small step and I could be kissing him. Placing my lips on his will be the most wonderful thing in the world right now. DAMN HE SMELLS GOOD!! Wait a minute; does this mean I love him? Funny right? I don't know how I feel. Maybe I'm just tired. But if feels good to be in his strong but gentle arms. Sigh.  
  
*NORMAL POV*  
  
"Thank you for catching me Syaoran-kun." Sakura said standing up. Syaoran slowly let go Sakura's waist and smiled.  
  
"Anytime. I'll be happy to catch a falling angel." He commented. Sakura blushed in to million different shades but then smiled.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'll be going now. It's already 11. Touya will kill me if I stay out too late." She said to Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok, hold on I'll drive you home." She said cleaning her outfit. Sakura lightly shook her head, which made Tomoyo stop.  
  
"It's ok Tomoyo. I'll walk. You mustn't waste gas." She protested. Tomoyo put a frown but nodded.  
  
"But you might get hurt. It's dangerous to walk at night." She debated as well.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo. I'll drive her home. Besides she's going my way." Syaoran offered. Tomoyo smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well I guess you two better go. BYE!" She said pushing the two out of the door. When the two were gone Tomoyo started grinning and thinking.  
  
'It's too bad I can't help them. They'll just have to find each other. Even though there are certain Aikos to pass.' She thought.  
  
~*~ Syaoran's BMW driving down the highway...  
  
*Yawn* Sakura yawned. It was obvious that she was sleepy and tired. Sakura placed her head on Syaoran's shoulder. She closed her eyes and started to doze off. Syaoran smiled and looked at Sakura's angelic face on his shoulder.  
  
"You don't mind do you?" Sakura asked with her eyes closed.  
  
"Not at all." He replied.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Better rest. It's a long ride." He said. When they reached Sakura's house Sakura was already completely asleep. Being the gentleman Syaoran is, he lifted her and carried her to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Touya answered the door and was quite calm at the sight of Syaoran carrying Sakura.  
  
"Here." He said handing her to her brother.  
  
"Thanks." He replied accepting Sakura in his arms.  
  
"Sorry if it's already late. I tried my best to drive her home quickly." He said before leaving.  
  
"Don't worry Kid. When I know he's with you, I know it's going to be alright." He said looking down Syaoran smiled a bit. Sakura slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Damn! She's awake! Sorry bout this but." He didn't continue. Sakura was fully awake now.  
  
"Touya?" She asked the figure carrying her.  
  
"GET AWAY GAKI!!!! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!" He acted and yelled. He waved his arms around.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Sakura hit the floor with her but on the bottom.  
  
"ITAI!!! TOUYA!!!" She yelled at her older brother. When Touya waved his arms, Sakura hit the floor.  
  
"Oops. Gomen Kaijuu." He said running inside. Sakura followed and closed the door. Syaoran was still outside leaning on his car chuckling. The door opened a bit and Sakura's head popped out.  
  
"Arigato Syaoran-kun. Thanks. Have to go. I have a certain brother to kill. BYE!" She said before completely closing the door.  
  
done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seven more chapters!!!!  
  
Trivia:  
  
Did you know Tori means chicken? That's why I hate using the name Tory coz it makes him sound chicken. 


	10. Prom Plans

Hey! You're not the Easter Bunny!  
  
By: starryeyedlizzy  
  
Chapter 10- Prom plans  
  
Today was the day the inseparable trio was supposed to shop for their most awaited prom.  
  
'I guess we are separable..' Sakura would think in her sleep.  
  
Nonetheless Sakura and Tomoyo promised to meet at the mall at 8. The funny thing is Sakura's always late.  
  
"*Yawn* Ohayo tori!" Sakura greeted as she stretched in front of the bird on her window. (Whom did you think she greeted? hehehehe B.T.W. Tori also means bird. ;p) She checked her watch and saw it was already 8:15.  
  
"Hmm.. I'm suppose to do something today but I can't seem to remember." She said to herself placing her fingers on her chin.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Sakura, don't forget tomorrow we'll be shopping for our prom. Okay?" Tomoyo said to Sakura. Sakura nodded excitedly.  
  
"Can't wait! So I'll see you at 8 in front of McDonalds?" She asked.  
  
"Okay. Don't forget okay! I'll see you then! DON'T BE LATE!" She reminded before waving goodbye and leaving.  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
The carefree expression disappeared from Sakura's face in exchange of panic. She started running around the house. From the bedroom to the shower, from the shower to the bedroom again. From the bedroom to the kitchen and from there to the front door. As she opened the door she saw a familiar boy with a pair of sunglasses covering his amber eyes.  
  
"Syaoran? What are you doing here?" She asked him hurriedly.  
  
"Woah! Slow down kid. I'm here to pick you up." He said to her. Sakura raised an eyebrow while tucking a strand of hair behind her hair.  
  
"Daidoujii services, here to serve you." He said bowing down.  
  
"Oh! Am I that predictable?" She asked him curiously.  
  
"Well.. Sometimes, yes.. Sometimes no.." He replied. Sakura smiled uncertainly.  
  
"Are you really here to pick me up?" She asked him. Before Syaoran could say 'yes' his cellphone rang.  
  
Ring. Ring..  
  
"Hai, Li Syaoran." He answered. On the other line was Tomoyo.  
  
"We'll be there in five minutes Tomoyo." He said to him.  
  
"Okay. Bye." And with that he placed his phone in his pocket.  
  
"That was Tomoyo. She's starting to get worried. Shall we go?" He asked her. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Thanks." She thanked before getting in the BMW. Syaoran smiled. He got in the car and started it up. As soon as they were driving smoothly, Syaoran started talking.  
  
"So.. You have a date for the prom?" He asked her nervously. Sakura laughed a bit.  
  
"No. But I'll probably end up with a geek." She said laughing. Syaoran started to sweat.  
  
"I heard from Aiko that you guys were suppose to go stag. Is it true?" He asked her.  
  
"We were suppose to go but.. Since Aiko's gone and Tomoyo has Eriol, I don't think it'll happen." She said with a sorrowful smile.  
  
"So.. You'll get a date?" He asked her. Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, that's if someone asks me." She replied to his question. Syaoran secretly smiled and proceeded to his driving duty. He thought about what he was going to say to Sakura for the prom.  
  
'Sakura, it would make me happy if you could come with me to the prom.. No! Hmm.. Since Aiko's not here would you be my queen and come with me to the prom? BAKA! She'll think that I'm only asking her to the prom since Aiko's not here. Wait.. That is the reason right? Or maybe not... Oh whatever!'  
  
"Sakura?" He called for her attention.  
  
"Yes?" She answered to his call.  
  
"Wouldyoucomewithmetotheprom?" He nervously said. Sakura let out a little laugh.  
  
"What?" She asked him. Syaoran gulped and repeated what he said.  
  
"I said.. Would. you. come.. With.me.. To. the.. Prom?" Sakura smiled and surprisingly hugged Syaoran. (Syao's driving. K?) Syaoran was startled a bit but smiled nonetheless.  
  
"Is that a yes?" He asked him. Sakura furiously nodded.  
  
"It's more than a yes. It's a 'LET'S GO!' and..'Thank you'." She said with her voice softening at the thank you. Syaoran smiled and stopped the car.  
  
"We're here!" He said parking in front of an enormous mall.  
  
~*~ Sorry for the very very short chapter but it's very hard to continue. I've got writer's block so... Please review! I already know how it'll really end! Weehee! COOL!!  
  
One hint! Aiko's coming back! Please read my new fanfic! Called 'Foolish Heart' And if you read Get a clue, I'm not Hana! It's officially mine! Abri_blossom gave it to me! Hehehe! So please review and thanks for all those who did!  
  
-lizzy 


	11. prom plans II

Hey! You're not the Easter Bunny!  
  
Gomen Nasai for making you all wait! Fans ga suki desu! So patient! Well your patience is rewarded here it is!  
  
Starlite- Aiko's a pretty good person. I don't think she'd tear them apart..  
  
Melt- Oh shucks! Thanks!  
  
Eclipse- don't worry about Aiko! The story will not leave her empty handed. (knowing her)  
  
Sakura Li + Syaoran Li- Gomen, sorry for not emailing you  
  
Kawaii-CherryWolf- yes, Aiko's coming back No, I'm not new to this story  
  
Chibisakura- arigatou!  
  
Montserrat T- thanks! You're cute as well! KAWAII!!! Arigatou.  
  
LaurylPixLira- thanks.  
  
CronoCat- I haven't gone to my prom yet so I'm just making this up. I wish I could go with Syaoran as well. Sorry for the tenses. I don't write everything in one sitting so it's tense change per sitting.  
  
Jennifer- I'll cheer with you! Go Syaoran! Go Syaoran! Go Syaoran!  
  
CheerfulMeh-thanks.  
  
Lady Starlight-Yup!  
  
Raymisha- Tomoyo: Ofcourse I am! Ohohohoho!!!  
  
Cutie Blossom- thanks  
  
Cherryblossom- as you wish!  
  
Sakura-Blossom- no more waiting! Here it is!  
  
Illusion K- arigatou gozaimasu  
  
Shima and Tempis- I know what Kuso means. Tsk,tsk tsk! Such bad words!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy- me too. ;p  
  
Chapter eleven- prom plans 2  
  
Sakura got out of the car and faced Syaoran.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, where did Tomoyo say we'll meet here?" She asked him.  
  
"I think we were suppose to meet her in front of McDonalds...." He replied while locking his car.  
  
"Oh, Okay.... Let's go?" She asked. Syaoran nodded and walked together. (A/: No! Not hand in hand! Hehehe! Well at least not yet!)  
  
When they got to the mall and saw Tomoyo, she scolded Sakura.  
  
"Sakura! I thought I told you to not to be late?" She yelled. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo! You know I'm a slob!" She said while laughing.  
  
"All is forgiven and forgotten! Come on let's shop!" She said happily. Sakura sweat dropped again as Tomoyo took grab of Sakura's wrist. Syaoran waved and mouthed a "good bye". Sakura didn't wave back but tried to stop.  
  
"Hold on Tomoyo!" Sakura said uneasily. Tomoyo stopped and stared at her with confusion. Sakura gave Syaoran a weird look.  
  
"Wana come with us?" Sakura asked him. Syaoran gave her a disgusted look.  
  
"Definitely not! I'm not going to hang around girls while they gush about guys! It's not my style! Didn't you see me wave?" He replied with a bit of attitude. Sakura gave him another look.  
  
"Hey! I was just trying to be nice! Besides what are you going do here?" She asked sternly, placing her hands on her hips. Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"It's okay Sakura, I'm going to hang out with Eriol. Tomoyo brought him along. But thanks for caring." He said sweetly but still staying cool. Sakura blushed furiously but looked away hoping no one would notice. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"I brought Eriol as an added bonus for him!" Tomoyo informed Sakura.  
  
"Hoe? Added bonus?" She asked confusedly. Syaoran blushed. Tomoyo giggled as an evil glint in her eyes appeared. She looked straight at Syaoran showing her grin.  
  
"Oh? Didn't Syaoran tell you?" She asked Sakura. Sakura was still confused so she shook her head. Syaoran started to get tense.  
  
"Well then I'll tell you." She said not removing her grin.  
  
"I told Syaoran that- muff muff muff muff" Syaoran, who was now as tense as can be, covered Tomoyo's mouth.  
  
"Ahehehe! Now, now! You two have to shop! Time's wasting!" He said while sweat dropping. Sakura was now, more confused. Once Syaoran let go of Tomoyo, Syaoran pushed the two away.  
  
"Bye! We'll meet you later at 5. Still in front of McDonalds okay?" Syaoran yelled. The two looked back and waved.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"See you later!"  
  
At a shop where Tomoyo and Sakura were shopping  
  
"Do you like Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked out of the blue while walking around. As these words entered her ears she tripped and ended up flat on her face. Tomoyo let out a bit of a laugh while helping her up. Sakura straitened her outfit and started walking again.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked her nervously.  
  
"You perfectly know what I mean!" Tomoyo shot back. Sakura suddenly found the floor interesting. She felt like her heart was going to explode. Every time Tomoyo said his name, her heart skipped a bit.  
  
"Well... He's Aiko's boyfriend. Am I supposed to feel something?" She asked not removing her eyes from the floor. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
'Aha! She's thinking! I hope she gets it soon. Come on Sakura! You know you love him! Dense girl! Better drop the subject!' Tomoyo thought with an evil grin on her pretty face.  
  
"Tomoyo! Hello?! Earth to Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled waving her hand in front of Tomoyo's face. She broke away from thoughts and shook her head lightly.  
  
"Sorry Sakura. I was just thinking." She apologized. She saw a beautiful necklace with pretty pink beads dangling from it. She picked it up from the rack and showed it to Sakura.  
  
"Oh Look Sakura! It's the necklace you've been wanting! Isn't this pretty?" She asked. Sakura nodded. She's been staring at that necklace for 3 months but couldn't afford it.  
  
"I think I'll get it." She said bringing out her thick wallet. Sakura was again confused.  
  
"But Tomoyo, You don't exactly like pink." She said. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I know. I'm getting this for you." She said smiling. Sakura smiled gratefully.  
  
"You're the greatest." She said hugging her. Tomoyo smiled even bigger.  
  
"No problem, I know I am but you have to do me one favor." She said with her smile turning in to a grin.  
  
"Yes Tomoyo, I will wear the dress you made for me." Sakura replied knowing exactly what she was about to ask for. Tomoyo squealed with delight.  
  
"Yuppie! It's perfect for you Sakura. It will knock the eyes of every guy there, especially your date! Wait.... Who's going to be your date anywayz? She asked curiously. Sakura smiled nervously and mumbled something.  
  
"Shawan...." She whispered. Tomoyo didn't hear it clearly so she asked her to repeat what she said.  
  
"What? I can't hear you!" She said. Sakura took a deep breath.  
  
"Syaoran." She said looking down. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Asked you huh?" She said while paying. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll look cute together." She said giggling. Sakura blushed.  
  
Where the boys were a.k.a. Toby's  
  
"So Syaoran my man, who are you going with to the prom?" Eriol asked Syaoran, who was looking at soccer balls.  
  
"Sakura." He absent mindedly replied. Eriol furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Really now? What happened to Aiko?" He asked curiously. Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean? We're still together. Sakura and I are just going as friends." He calmly informed him, Eriol nodded.  
  
"Whatever you say Syaoran Li." Eriol said walking to the other aisle.  
  
"Just don't hurt her. Or I'll beat you to a pulp." Eriol whispered to himself. Unfortunately Syaoran heard it.  
  
Five p.m. in front of McDonalds  
  
"Where are they?" Syaoran impatiently asked. Eriol leaned on glass and shook his head.  
  
"I have no idea." He replied. After a few minutes a female figure appeared.  
  
"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting." Tomoyo apologized. Eriol went closer to Tomoyo and started kissing her.  
  
"It's okay. I would wait forever if I had to." He whispered. Syaoran was watching the whole thing and was very disgusted.  
  
"Fine! Now stop! People are starting to look at us! Where's Sakura?" He asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo stopped making out with Eriol and faced Syaoran.  
  
"Hiding." She said smiling. Syaoran got confused and furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Hiding? Why would she be hiding?" He asked her. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"We stopped by the hair salon to have her hair fixed. But she hates it." She said giggling.  
  
"Sakura! We're leaving with out you if you don't come out!" Tomoyo yelled. Then an angry girl appeared behind a pillar with a brand new hat on walked towards them.  
  
"I think what Tomoyo meant was 'play' not 'fix'." She said gritting her teeth. Syaoran laughed.  
  
"Can we see it?" Syaoran asked. Sakura glared at him.  
  
"What do you think?" She angrily asked him. Eriol laughed as well.  
  
"Come on Sakura. Please?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
In the car  
  
"I was thinking, on Saturday why don't we bring my limo to take the four of us to the prom?" Tomoyo suggested. Sakura eyes brightened.  
  
"That would be so cool!" She replied.  
  
"Anything that would make my love happy." Eriol said grinning. Tomoyo kissed him.  
  
"How about you Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"It's okay with me." He replied, not saying much.  
  
"This will be the most memorable prom!" Sakura happily said. It was going to be true. Actually more than she expected it to be.  
  
"Can we see you're hair now?" Eriol asked once again. Sakura glared at him.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Ohohohoho!"  
  
That's it! Hope you liked it! The hair? You'll know pretty soon. I'm so excited! The next chapter is about Sakura getting ready for the prom with the help of Tomoyo. Thanks to all that reviewed! Byieee!"  
  
-lizzy 


	12. close to a kiss a day before the prom

Chapter 12- Close to a kiss  
  
Hey! You're not the Easter Bunny!  
  
By: starryeyedlizzy  
  
I would like to thank the following: Fairymoon, Raymisha, Illusion K, Di, Mini Sweety, Jennifer, Kella, Sakuralover, Lady Starlight, CronoCat, Bloodlust Night, Sakura-Blossom, sprout, AnimeObessionFantasy, Jessa, Montesserat T, emerald, Angel of Wind, Sweet Madison, Michelle, Kawaii-CherryWolf, Shima and Tempis, slyersuicune- 88, Cherry-Blossom.  
  
And all to those I wasn't able to mention.  
  
Michelle: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! This is my gift to you. May you have a pleasant day! ;p  
  
"Hello? Syaoran? Yep, it's me Sakura. I left my jacket there the other day. I was just wondering if I could swing by and get it." Sakura asked Syaoran on the phone. She smiled.  
  
"Cool! I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
"Bye." She placed the receiver back on the cradle and headed to their front door. She took out her roller blades and skated her to Syaoran's house.  
  
Ding.. Dong..  
  
Sakura rang the doorbell and skated around while waiting for someone to answer the door. Soon enough someone answered the door. A woman with long jet-black hair and beautiful eyes opened the door. She smiled at Sakura and led her to come in. She took of her roller blades and placed them near the door.  
  
"You must be Syaoran's girlfriend Aiko." She said. Sakura shook her head and chuckled a bit.  
  
"On the contrary actually miss, I'm Aiko's bestfriend and very close friend to Syaoran. My name's Sakura Kinomoto. " She replied briefly. The woman smiled.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Sakura but you seemed my sons type." She explained. Sakura blushed.  
  
"Really? Heehee. So you're Syaoran's mom. Mrs. Li I presume." She concluded as she walked towards the living room.  
  
"Wow. You catch up pretty fast. Not like Syaoran's past girlfriends." She said laughing.  
  
"Mrs. Li, I'm not his girlfriend." She repeated laughing. Mrs. Li nodded.  
  
"I know but you can call me Yelan if you want." She said.  
  
"Okay, so have you met Aiko?" She asked curiously. Yelan shook her head lightly.  
  
"No, I haven't she doesn't come her at all. It's always Syaoran picking her up." She explained. Sakura nodded, understanding what she had said.  
  
"Anyway, Mrs. Li I mean Yelan. What about, Syaoran's other ex-girlfriends?" She asked curiously again. Yelan showed a grin.  
  
"You mean he hasn't told you yet? Well there was one girlfriend of his that got lost here and kept on calling me Syaoran's maid." She said laughing. Sakura joined the laughter and urged her to continue.  
  
Syaoran's room  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
I could here the laughter down stairs and it was obvious my mother was talking to Sakura, probably my exes again. Damn! I was currently looking for something to wear. 'Something suitable' I kept saying in my head. After a while I spotted my dark green shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. I quickly dressed up and looked at myself in the mirror.  
  
'Since when did I care how I looked when a girl comes over?' He asked himself in his thoughts.  
  
'Especially when it's just Sakura.' He continued to his thoughts. He smiled and exited his room.  
  
Living Room  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Hey mom, what are you two talking about?" Syaoran asked as soon as he went downstairs and to the living room. There he saw his mother with a big smile and Sakura already crying from laughing. Syaoran frowned.  
  
"Mom!" Syaoran yelled at Yelan. It was obvious that she had been telling Sakura, Syaoran's most embarrassing moments. Yelan smiled innocently at his son.  
  
"I was just telling Sakura the things she needed to know when she's friends with you." She explained acting innocent. Sakura smiled at him. Syaoran stopped fuming and calmed down.  
  
"Hey, chill Syaoran. She was only being nice." She defended. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Your jacket is upstairs and so is Aiko's stuff. They're all in my room. Do you want to come up to get them?" He politely asked Sakura. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Okay. Come on." She said standing up. Yelan secretly smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the company and information, Mrs. Li." She thanked. Yelan nodded.  
  
"I told you to call me Yelan." She said politely. Sakura smiled nervously and chuckled a bit.  
  
"Sorry!" She apologized. Syaoran and Sakura headed to the stairs. Sakura started running and paused.  
  
"Race you!" She challenged. Syaoran grinned. They ran against each other towards Syaoran's room.  
  
"There is something special going on those two. I just hope it doesn't stop there." Yelan said to herself smiling.  
  
Syaoran's room  
  
Sakura ran in the room first and started panting.  
  
"I win!" She said between pants. Syaoran entered the room panting as well.  
  
"Not fair! You got a head start!" He complained. Sakura smiled at him and soon they were both laughing. Sakura fell on the floor and closed her eyes. Syaoran sat on his bed and watched her.  
  
"Don't you want to take of your hat?" He asked mischievously. Sakura frowned.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Then a small sound filled the room. Two small puppies climbed on top of Sakura's chest. Sakura felt ticklish and started to laugh. She opened her eyes and saw the cute puppies on her.  
  
"Aww.. They're so cute!" Sakura giggled. She tossed and turned with the puppies. Syaoran smiled as he watched Sakura play with them. He stood up.  
  
"I'll just get your jacket, okay?" He asked Sakura. She nodded but was preoccupied with the puppies. Syaoran went to the room connected to his and grabbed her jacket.  
  
'She looked so cute' He thought. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Cute? Since when did I use the word cute?" He asked himself. He spotted a pink jean jacket and brought it out. He headed to his room and raised the jacket.  
  
"Here it is!" He said handing it to Sakura, who was now sitting up. Sakura smiled and thanked him.  
  
"Whose puppies are these?" She asked him. Syaoran sat next to her and lifted one.  
  
"Mine. Their mother just died and I offered to take care of them." He replied. Sakura didn't take her eyes of the puppies.  
  
"Just like me." She said, giving him a sad smile. A confused look took over his face.  
  
"I'm surprised Aiko hasn't told you yet. Well, when I was three, my mom died. Funny isn't it? At first I thought I was alone, but I had my brother and my father." She explained. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"I'm not surprised why aren't alone." He commented. Sakura was lost in his eyes and so was Syaoran. They went closer until they were an inch away. But with the puppy still in the air, he did something to cause a distraction to the moment.  
  
Pssss..  
  
"Omigod!" Sakura exclaimed at the sight of the puppy pissing on Syaoran. Syaoran laughed. He stood up and brought the puppy along with him.  
  
"We'll be back after a while." He said to Sakura, who was now laughing her head off. He headed to the bathroom.  
  
'Damn! And we were so close to a kiss!' He cursed. Syaoran stared at himself in the mirror.  
  
'What are you doing to me Sakura?' he thought as he gazed at his reflection.  
  
That's it! Hope you liked it! I hope you really did! Puh-leees review! Bye  
  
-- lizzy 


	13. don't deny it!

A/N: GOMEN!!! Sorry for waiting! I was stuck and had a bad case of writer's block! Besides I'm preparing for my first day of school. Woopdeedo! My new bag, it's jansport and pink and made out of fish net! It's so cute! Anyway here we go!  
  
Hey you're not the Easter Bunny!  
  
Chapter 13- Don't deny it  
  
It was the Friday before the prom, which was tomorrow. Unfortunately they had to go to school.  
  
~Science, 1st Period~  
  
"Hmm.... It's seems that Ms. Kinomoto is later than usual." Mr. Okina commented to the class. The class laughed as Sakura ran to the door panting.  
  
"Gomen nasai! I wont be late again." She apologized. Mr. Okina raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, I don't think saying that is necessary. You've been saying that ever since the first day of school." He replied. The class burst in to laughter, which made Sakura blushed like a tomato.  
  
"You may take your seat now." He said. Sakura nodded and sat in front of Syaoran.  
  
"I guess my lab partner had a wonderful dream to wake up this late." He said to her back.  
  
"So tell me, whom were you dreaming about?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Sakura blushed remembering whom she was dreaming about.  
  
"BAKA! Mind your own business!" She stuttered trying to sound offending. Syaoran chuckled in her ear. She shivered. She looked back and slapped his arm.  
  
"Don't do that!" She whispered. Syaoran's eyes glistened as he smiled at her. Sakura smiled back making Syaoran's heart melt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~Lunch, cafeteria~  
  
"There's Tomoyo, I'll see later." Sakura said smiling to Syaoran before she walked to the table with her friends. Syaoran's heart melted at the sight of her smiling at him. Eriol and their buddies started chuckling as Syaoran and his gang started eating. Syaoran ignored them at first but they didn't stop. Soon he got irritated and glared at them.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, very annoyed. Eriol smirked.  
  
"Don't you know?" He asked receiving an obvious answer.  
  
"Why the hell do you think I'm asking?" He asked getting annoyed by the second. Eriol turned his gaze to a certain auburn haired girl who seemed to be happily chatting with her bestfriend. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"SO?" He asked. Eriol's smirk grew even bigger.  
  
"Don't you see? You just proven to us that you have fallen for your girl friend's best friend." He replied. Syaoran's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped slightly.  
  
"WHAT??!!" He yelled. Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Figure it out." He just said. Syaoran shook his head.  
  
'HE IS SO WEIRD!' He thought. Eriol gave him his famous smirk. In his mind, Syaoran was convinced his brain it wasn't true but in his heart... It was a different story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A couple of periods later....  
  
For the past few periods, Sakura was allowed to wear her hat in class. But after four periods later....  
  
'Of all days I'd have Sir Tameyo for history it had to be today! He's as strict as a rhino with a wedgie!' Sakura thought as she checked her schedule. Tomoyo had reminded her earlier about her hair do and she wasn't going to be to able to run away forever.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"SAKURA! Stop being silly and take of that dumb hat!" Tomoyo exclaimed, reaching for her hat. Sakura luckily evaded her hand and shook her head.  
  
"It's a stupid hair do! I don't want anyone laughing at me! I don't want to end up like Mia in princess diaries!" She replied. Tomoyo stared at her.  
  
"That's fiction, this is reality! You wont be able to run away forever! Especially Sir Tameyo's class!" She said smirking, Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
'DAMN! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!!" She yelled in her mind.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
She reluctantly entered her next class hoping the impossible.  
  
"Syaoran, please tell me that Tameyo's not here." Sakura said wearily as she sat beside Syaoran. Tomoyo wasn't in this class so Syaoran was the one she sat beside during this class. Syaoran smiled at her then her smiled turned in to a smirk.  
  
"I'm afraid that I'm here Ms. Kinomoto." Mr. Tameyo interrupted as he entered the room. Sakura's spine shivered and she stood up and bowed.  
  
"Gomen Nasai Sensei! How can I show my apology Sir?" She apologized. Tameyo nodded and placed his file case on the teacher's table.  
  
"Well, you can start by taking of your hat." He sternly said eyeing her hat. Sakura looked away.  
  
"Anything but that sir. I'd do anything but that sir." She stuttered. Tameyo shook his head and glared at her.  
  
"Take it off. NOW." He repeated in a more serious tone. Sakura nodded hurriedly and slowly took of her hat. Her once curly auburn hair that seemed short was now long and straight. It was shiny and straight until the end that had beautiful curls. It fell gracefully on her back as she looked down.  
  
All the guys including Syaoran dropped everything they were doing as they gazed at her major change. It may only be hair but her hair was the only thing wrong about hair. With her hair fixed, even her eyes seemed brighter and her face seemed smoother. She even seemed to surpass Aiko, the most popular girl in school.  
  
She sunk in her chair hoping all of this was just a dream. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"You were wrong about your hair. It looks perfect." He complimented. Sakura's eyes met his as she blushed furiously. Her heartbeat went faster and faster each second passed. She broke out of her trance and smiled.  
  
"Thanks... I guess...." She replied looking at her a strand of her silky auburn hair. Syaoran laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol caught Syaoran staring at Sakura every five minutes during the whole day. He decided to talk to them later as he disappeared to leave the two together. Ever since Sakura took off her hat every guy in school asked her out. She politely refused every offer and commented she wasn't interested.  
  
By the end of the day Sakura was tired and pooped from track and field. Syaoran had offered to walk her home since she needed some assistance.  
  
"Syaoran, I'll be ok. I still can walk." She wearily said to Syaoran. Syaoran frowned and shook his head. She picked her up and placed her on his back.  
  
"You're tired. I'll carry you home." He said thoughtfully as Sakura tried to struggle. Finally giving up she rested her head on his back and closed her eyes.  
  
"If you insist." She said smiling sweetly. Sakura fell asleep the rest of the way home as he carried her home. Like before he handed her to her brother and watched him enter her house thinking outside. But today was different. In his mind thoughts passed, thoughts about Sakura. Syaoran couldn't describe how he felt for her. There was something special he couldn't describe. Something he didn't share with Aiko. She made him feel more alive and real.  
  
Syaoran stood there as Eriol entered the scene.  
  
"You love her. Don't deny it." He said just passing him by as if just to say that. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"I guess I do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY!!! MY BEST CHAPPIE YET! I hope you liked it. I know the hair was kinda weird but it's true. When you fix your hair you seem to be prettier than you really are. Sorry for the long update I just lost inspiration until now ofcourse! ;p  
  
The next chapter is the prom. It may take a while but I hope you wait patiently!! See ya! 


	14. gomen nasai

Dear faithful readers,  
  
Hi. I've been receiving messages that I continue my story but I cant right now. No, not because of school but because of my laptop. it. uh. crashed. tearsob  
  
I'm very sorry but there's nothing I can do. I'll try my best to do it during my free time with the other old computer but I promise this story isn't going to vanish. You'll see a new chapter probably by the end of this month or at the beginning of august due to the fact that we'll be buying a new pc. Thanks.  
  
Please tell me in your reviews if you still want me to proceed with this story. Thanks. Bye. sorry ok?  
  
Love, Lizzy 


	15. arrival of the unexpected

Hey! You're not the Easter Bunny!  
  
Arrival of the unexpected  
  
"Otousan! I can't go! I'm meeting my friends at the ice cream parlor!" Sakura whined on the phone. She shifted her weight to her other foot as her father frowned on the other line.  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry Sakura, I guess I'll just have to get it myself. But thanks anyway." He sadly said. Sakura guiltily frowned.  
  
"Okay, how far away are you from the airport?" She asked.  
  
"A couple of hours. Why?"  
  
Sakura's jaw fell, then remembered that her dad was somewhere outside of Tomoeda. Being her thoughtful self she quickly replied.  
  
"But it's only 10 minutes from here! You stay where you are dad, I'm going to get it and there's nothing you can do about it. Ice cream will just have to wait, you are more important! Bye dad! No buts!"  
  
Then she turned the cordless phone off. A sweat-dropped appeared on her head as she quickly dialed her father's number again. Fujitaka smiled as he answered his cell phone.  
  
"Ugh, dad? What am I suppose to get again?"  
  
*******************  
  
In the living room  
  
Syaoran was lying down on the soft couch as he waited for Sakura to come back from the phone. He straightened up again as he heard footsteps. Sakura came back with an apologetic look.  
  
'there goes the ice cream.' He thought. She sat next to him and looked at him apologetically.  
  
"Syaoran, I can't come with you to the Ice Cream Parlor...." She said sadly. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Why?" He asked. Sakura looked down and started to trace circles with her foot.  
  
"Well I kinda volunteered to get my dad's painting from the airport." She said looking down. Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"It's okay, your dad is much more important rather than ice cream. Come on, let's get it." He said thoughtfully. Sakura looked up to him with a smile.  
  
"You mean you're coming with me?" She asked softly. Syaoran put a silly face.  
  
"Duh! Unless you don't want me to." He said with a fake hurt look. Sakura startled him by hugging him. Syaoran smiled as he hugged her back.  
  
"You are the coolest friend I have ever had! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed with happiness. Syaoran slowly let go when he was held back when he heard her say 'friend'.  
  
'I guess that's all I'll ever be.' He thought sadly. Sakura looked at him funnily.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, Syaoran forced a smile and shook his head lightly.  
  
"Nothing, let's go." He said standing up and opening the door for Sakura. Sakura gasped at the shiny new jaguar. She put her hands on her hips and eyed him.  
  
"Why do you always have new cars every week?! You know, the money you use can be fed to thousands of hungry children?" She angrily said. Syaoran laughed.  
  
"I don't buy them, my mom does. We have over three hundred cars at home." He said shrugging. Sakura's jaw fell as he started the car.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Syaoran asked referring to Sakura just standing outside of his car. Sakura laughed sweat dropping.  
  
******************* ********airport******  
  
Sakura laughed at Syaoran. She playfully pushed him to the edge. Syaoran toppled a bit but regained his balance and tried to do the same to his companion. Hitting air, Syaoran ran after the retreating Sakura. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as she saw something unexpected.  
  
****do I stop there???******  
  
**************will you hate me if I do?**********************  
  
***************of course you won't! right?*********************  
  
************(grumble) Oh alright. Here it is.**************  
  
**************************** Hahaha.. Fooled you there*******************  
  
Sakura laughed at Syaoran. She playfully pushed him to the edge. Syaoran toppled a bit but regained his balance and tried to do the same to his companion. Hitting air, Syaoran ran after the retreating Sakura. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as she saw something unexpected.  
  
"Aiko?" She heard herself say. The girl smiled.  
  
"Hi Sakura. Hey there Syaoran." She said calmly. Syaoran also stopped dead in his tracks as the girl he's supposed to love was right in front of him.  
  
"Aiko?" The same brown eyes stared at him. She smiled He secretly frowned.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
see! No cliffys! Hope you enjoyed my return! I went shopping a while ago and I bought a new cute watch! WEEEH!!!!! That's all. hope you liked 'Aiko's return' Anyway, I'm sorry if it's not the prom chapter but it had missing pieces. I was suppose to make it longer but I'm already tired.  
  
Next chapter: Uh-oh!!!! Aiko's going to blow her head off because of seeing Sakura kissing -------!  
  
Ba-bai!  
  
-lizzy 


	16. silent chaos

Hey! You're not the Easter Bunny!!!  
  
Chapter 16- Silent Chaos  
  
The trip home back from the airport was quiet. It was all as if they were fighting, fighting a silent war. Syaoran was driving, Aiko was with him in front and Sakura was behind them, watching every mushy attempt made by Aiko every 5 seconds. Sakura rolled her eyes as she seemed to try another attempt, but this time it was different.  
  
"Syao-kun? What's wrong? You're so cold. Aren't you glad I'm back?" She asked tearfully. Syaoran was slightly shocked and decided to smile slightly at her.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry. I love the fact that you're back it's just that I'm not in a good mood today." He lied. Aiko happily jumped on her seat as she smiled. She let her head rest on his shoulder and took a sweet nap.  
  
'She is so annoying. Bothering Syaoran like that. Psh! As if! Can't she see that he's driving?! If we hit the sidewalk and die a terrible death, I'd blame her!..... It's not like I'm jealous or anything.' She thought bitterly as she looked outside watching people go by. A tear came out of nowhere from her eye but she quickly wiped it away before anyone sees.  
  
'I guess it's not so bad. After all they are 'together'. You know what I mean?' She thought again.  
  
'And she is my best friend..' She thought again. Something was there. Something about Syaoran made her flutter but she couldn't explain. I guess we'll call it the untouchable feeling for now. And as for the tear? Yes, Syaoran saw it.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Everyone was happy Aiko was back but Syaoran and Sakura. They weren't afraid to hide it. Both of them were sulking in different chairs, pretending to smile and everything. Yet something alerted Syaoran. Sakura was avoiding him. When they got home and called everyone to meet them at her house, she sat down and so did Syaoran. When Syaoran sat beside her she stood up and moved to the sofa. Syaoran tried again but the results were the same. He bitterly gave up and sulked even more.  
  
Aiko saw everything and so did Tomoyo.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Aiko asked worriedly. Tomoyo's eyebrows were crunched and were worried as her.  
  
"Don't worry they'll be ok. They're always like this." She lied. Aiko nodded and decided to make an announcement.  
  
"Hey guys, why don't we go out tonight. You know like a club or something?" Aiko suggested. Eriol and Tomoyo nodded and smiled, Sakura shrugged and Syaoran watched her shrug.  
  
"You know what? I'm really beat. You guys go ahead. I'm not the party type. Don't wanna ruin your fun!" She cheerfully said standing up and heading upstairs.  
  
"I think I'll take a nice nap. I didn't sleep last night. *Yawn* Night people!" She said disappearing from their sight.  
  
"Eriol and I are going. Bout you Li?" Tomoyo asked. Aiko hopefully looked at him and he sighed.  
  
"Okay. I'm going.." He said surrendering.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
9:30 pm, Sakura's house.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
The night all to myself. Otousan wasn't home until tomorrow morning and Touya was somewhere. Probably working with Yukito.  
  
When I was about to settle down on the sofa to watch a movie, I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the door and said:  
  
"COMING!" and when I opened it I was surprised it was Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, it's you." I said bluntly. What did you think? I was going to jump all over him? Hell no!  
  
I could see the disappointment in his eyes he seemed pretty mad. I left him at the door and gestured him to come in.  
  
Normal POV  
"Aren't you supposed to be 'in da club'? she asked helping herself to cookies. Syaoran was pretty annoyed but patience was his choice.  
  
"I got tired of dancing with the energetic girl." He said quietly.  
  
"Okay. So why are YOU here?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him. He blew it.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! First you avoid me and now you're clueless?! HELLO?! Isn't it obvious I like being with you?! Isn't it obvious that I'd rather be with you watching movies rather than booty shaking with Aiko!" He yelled.  
  
"She's your girlfriend!" She muttered angrily with a bowed head.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked not completely understanding.  
  
"She's your freakin' girlfriend! You're supposed to do those things for her! To show her that you love her!" She yelled. Tears were obvious now. Syaoran was shocked at her and slowly approached her and calmed her down.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry. Didn't mean for it to get carried away." He comforted, Sakura nodded hugging him and crying at the same time. Hours later Sakura fell asleep on him and Syaoran was thinking hard.  
  
"I don't love her anymore." He said loudly as if for her to hear.  
  
'Then who do you love?' Sakura asked herself hearing him.  
  
"I love you." He whispered. Pretending to wake up Sakura tried to be less shocked.  
  
"I seemed have to fallen asleep on you." She said rubbing her eyes. But he just kissed her. The worst part of it all, she kissed him back.  
  
************************************************************* A/N: Sorry to cut it short but I'm really sleepy It's like 12:40 and I started forty minutes ago and I still have school tomorrow. So It'll have to end here. Hahaha.. You know what? I was chosen as an editor for our school yearbook. And I'm part of the arts group and guess what I'm an editor of? Write- upS! Haha. Unexpected. I guess I was lucky. But I really wish I got to be the Ed in chief. Oh well. I got a review that she hoped I was going to be recognized because of my writing. And I was! That's why I became editor! She liked the piece I wrote. Thanks to you guys! I was able to practice and Correct my errors. Thanks so much! Sorry if it's so short but I'm really tired. I promise to make it longer next time. Thanks again and review!  
  
.:Lizee:. 


	17. promising the impossible

a/n: dudes! I'm back! Hehehehe. you guys must be mad at me for not updating sooner! Sorry!!!!!!! You know why? I kind of lost interest in this story but I regained the interest again! Hey! You're not the Easter Bunny!  
  
Chapter 17- promising the impossible  
  
I love you." He whispered. Pretending to wake up Sakura tried to be less shocked.  
  
"I seemed have to fallen asleep on you." She said rubbing her eyes. But he just kissed her. The worst part of it all, she kissed him back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the exhilarating kiss was ended Sakura shook her head and backed away. Slowly, tears formed at the back of her eyes as Syaoran watched her motionlessly as his eyes were full of fear and sadness. Sakura's tears were now flowing freely on her cheeks as she took one last look and ran out of the house. She heard her name yet ignored it.  
  
After a long run she found herself at the penguin park. The place Aiko, Tomoyo and her would pretend they were princesses. Dreams were formed there mostly Aiko's and Tomoyo's but not her. She has always believed she was simply plaine. She faintly smiled at the thought after not being there for almost eleven years. Her smile disappeared when her ears caught the sound of sobbing she ran to the silhouette on the swing and hugged it.  
  
"Aiko, what's wrong?" She asked in a soft concerned voice. Aiko fell on Sakura returning her hug sobbing on her shoulder.  
  
"He doesn't love me Sakura, he doesn't love me." She whispered between the sobs with pain. Sakura's eyes widened. Was she talking about Syaoran?  
  
"Who, Aiko?" She asked confused. Aiko gently hit Sakura on the shoulder with her balled fist.  
  
"You know who Sakura! You exactly know who I'm talking about! You were kissing Syaoran a while ago. Though you may deny it he wouldn't! I saw the way he looked at you! I'm sorry Sakura. but I love him too much!" She cried. Sakura could only stop and realize what her friend just witnessed. Sakura's heart froze and her eyes were at shock. Soon tears were falling from her tired eyes once again.  
  
"Aiko. I'm sorry. I. I didn't mean it. It wasn't mine to control. Syaoran's just.. Confused but he loves you so much." She whispered in her ear. Aiko lifted her head revealing her tear stained face.  
  
"Can you promise me something then?" She asked in a very innocent tone. Sakura smiled and nodded slightly.  
  
"Will you stay away from Syaoran then?"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"What's the deal Sakura?" Tomoyo asked irritated. Sakura looked at her innocently as they together walked to class.  
  
"What are you talking about Tomoyo?" She asked innocently.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. You've been avoiding Syaoran for the longest time! Not returning any of his calls, deliberately ignoring him. What's the deal?!" She asked infuriatingly.  
  
Sakura could only look down. She didn't know how to reply to that question. As much as it hurt, as much as it pained her to avoid him, she felt it was her duty as a friend to stay away from him. After all it was a promise.  
  
"Sakura!" A voice called at the back, Sakura turned to see Syaoran calling her yet she just walked faster. Syaoran kept chasing while Sakura's heart kept on breaking.  
  
But then she didn't know why.  
  
After all the shifts and turns, Syaoran took a hold of Sakura.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked in such a calm voice shocking Sakura for she expected another way of greeting. She looked down at the floor but Syaoran used his hand to lift her chin up. There their eyes met.  
  
What Sakura saw in Syaoran's eyes was a feeling of bliss. Her thoughts were drained in as if she was forever to be sucked in the amber pools. Absent mindedly did tears fall from her eyes. Something Syaoran had reacted to.  
  
He wiped away a tear and smiled at Sakura.  
  
"Look Sakura, hate me if you wish but I'm just asking for one prom night. Then I'll give in, in what you want. Just talk to me tomorrow night okay?" he asked in a soothing voice making Sakura nod.  
  
"Thanks" and with that he left Sakura standing there with her long auburn hair flying with the wind..  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Tomoyo sat down on the pink bed exasperated.  
  
"Sakura! Stop with the pacing you're making me dizzy!" she yelled making Sakura stopped and flopped down next to her.  
  
"What am I going to do Tomoyo?" she asked in a tired voice.  
  
"Honestly, I really think you should go." She said in a cool tone, Sakura eyed her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You're going?!! YAY!!!!"  
  
She was in a big hug making her smile after a long time. But did she know the greatest smile was to be at the thought of what will happen at the prom.. Heehee..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n: can't go on.. Bored to death.. Review... 


	18. The night of the blossoming tears

A/N: Heya guys! Not expecting me so soon huh? Anyway, because of your updates, I decided to update sooooooner! Ehehhe... so bring on those reviews ok? I was so surprised to find forty reviews! Hehehe thank you so much! Umm... clarifications!  
  
Why is Aiko such a b***h?  
  
Well... When you're in love, you intend to get, uh... quite crazy. She loves Syaoran therefore she's a bit over the edge for him. She's not crazy as in literally... she's just in love.. g  
  
Hey! You're not the Easter Bunny!  
  
Chapter eighteen  
The night of the blossoming crystal tears  
  
"Where are you Sakura?! Monte won't wait for you!! Hurry up and get your cute butt here!" Tomoyo yelled over the phone. Monte was a very famous beautician and she was lucky enough to get a hold of him. Now what's the problem? Sakura was having second thoughts about the whole prom thing.  
  
"Fine! I'll be there as fast as I can." And with that she put down the phone and rushed to Tomoyo's home.  
  
After the rush there she entered the mini salon they had in their house.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm here!" She called. The big room didn't look so mini after all!  
  
Tomoyo's amethyst eyes lit up and dragged Sakura to the chair.  
  
"Gulp... All this for Syaoran's sake... Eep!"  
  
**************************  
  
After three hours of hair loss, make up and dress fitting Sakura was finally finished. Syaoran and Eriol were in Tomoyo's living room as they waited for their dates. Tomoyo was the first to descend from upstairs. Smiling, she went down wearing a long purple dress with a long skirt and an X that formed at the back. She sparkled along with her dress literally and imaginatively. Her hair was placed in a small bun with two not too thick strands fall on her face. She was beautiful. This made Syaoran smile and Eriol smile even bigger and as well blush.  
  
"You're beautiful." Eriol said breathlessly. Tomoyo smiled with a tint of red.  
  
"Yeah Daidoujii, not so bad." Syaoran said grinning Tomoyo playfully punched him while laughing.  
  
"Yeah, well Sakura looks even better. Sakura!!" She called to bring Sakura down. Syaoran anticipated nervously. How would she look? His heart went faster and faster.  
  
"Sakura!!! NOW!!!" She yelled again losing patience.  
  
Sakura sheepishly descended, her hair was left on her shoulders as two parts were pulled back and her hair was neatly curled at the end to form a princess like hairstyle. That was all they could see. For her dress was covered with a sparkling pink coat that hid almost everything leaving Syaoran in suspense. Tomoyo was the only one grinning but Sakura was smiling.  
  
"Sorry guys, you'll see the dress in the hotel itself after all, all the girls will be called down one by one taking off their coats... OHOHOHO!!!" She exclaimed happily. Syaoran grumbled. Sakura just smiled.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, cheer up... hehhee" Eriol said jokingly. Syaoran smiled and faced Sakura and gave her corsage.  
  
"Thanks. It's beautiful." She said smiling fingering the pretty pink flower. She handed him his and they all went to the Limousine.  
  
"Is Aiko going by the way?" Tomoyo asked curiously. Sakura nodded.  
  
"She's going stag though. Shi Yao's going with her brother since he couldn't find a date in short notice. Shi Yao took pity on her twin and decided to go with him instead of Omi." She explained smiling. Tomoyo giggled and Eriol laughed.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Maxim's hotel...  
  
The guys went on ahead to the main prom area and left the girls as instructed.  
  
One by one they descended. Shi Yao was wearing a gold dress while Aiko wore long red one. Everyone was equally beautiful but when it was Sakura's turn, she was able to turn all heads.  
  
She looked down as she descended for the whole senior year to see. She blushed as she looked up to reveal her pretty face that went along with the dress she wore. Her milky but tanned smooth skin was covered with a long dress. It was pink and strapless as the skirt was a poofy and was glittery. A beautiful work by Tomoyo. Her curves was visible and at the lower right of the top of the dress was an outline of part of a sakura blossom made out of glitter. She was a modern day princess.  
  
She reached Syaoran who was shocked and entranced by her beauty.  
  
"I-I- really think you're very beautiful..." He complimented in awe with a big goofy smile. Sakura smiled.  
  
The night was beautiful music that played was serene and quite sentimental while Sakura felt great forgetting that this was her last night together with Syaoran.  
  
Her heart fluttered as she forgot about Aiko, the promise and her problems. For a moment life was perfect while she dance with Syaoran. But all good things end don't they?  
  
The dance was over and Aiko decided to talk to Sakura. She didn't know what to say but she accidentally brought up the promise.  
  
"Aiko, please don't bring it up anymore. I remember." Sakura said irritated as she went out to the balcony that showed the gardens.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered hoping Sakura would hear. She sat down and heard a voice. A familiar voice. She stood up and ran to the sound of that voice as her dark hair followed behind.  
  
"Nobuo?"  
  
**************************************  
  
"What's up Sakura?" Syaoran asked quietly when he found Sakura in deep thought looking up at the stars.  
  
"Nothing. You?" She lied smiling. Syaoran uncomfortably shifted as he leaned on the rail.  
  
"I want to tell you something, I need to tell you something actually..." He stuttered. Sakura switched her gaze at Syaoran who was looking at her.  
  
"What is it?" She asked starting to get nervous as her heart raced.  
  
"I know that, we never intended to end up being more than friends, but Sakura... As time passes time that I'm with you, I can't help but fall in love with you. I love you Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Nobuo's heart leaped as the voice of the girl he really loved seemed to emerge from nowhere.  
  
"Nobuo Maeda, is that you?" Aiko repeated clutching the glass in her hand. Nobuo turned to face the girl.  
  
"Aiko?" He stuttered. Aiko nodded teary eyed as she dropped the glass to embrace him.  
  
"I found you at last. After three years of searching, you're here. Finally."  
  
Crash, the glass hit the floor as the two real lovers reunited.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sakura felt her eyes water as she heard the words that felt like music to her ears. It was only then she realized that she loved him. She, Sakura Kinomoto loved Syaoran Li.  
  
Though her heart didn't overcome her strong will and mind. She couldn't do it. She couldn't face him, lie to him and cheat on him. She didn't want his heart broken like hers was right now.  
  
She loved him too damn much but she couldn't face him with too many fears and doubts. Aiko was too good to lose.  
  
So she ran. Ran and ran.  
  
Her name was called but her tears were falling and her heart was breaking to much to notice.  
  
Two hearts were joined that night yet two were deeply broken too.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************** 


	19. in deep thought

Hey! You're not the Easter Bunny!  
  
a/n: sorry about the whole Aiko and Nobuo thing but you'll find out how they become together in this chapter the next one will be the final chapter then the epilogue! Aren't you guys happy? I've thought of a sequel so if you want a sequel just say so okay? So umm... let's get to the story...  
  
THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
*Chapter nineteen-deep in thought*  
  
Touya watched her sister quietly sleep on her bed as he recalled what happened earlier.  
  
The rain fell as Sakura pounded on their front door. Touya opened the door only to find Sakura in her wet dress and her make-up smudged. Obviously, she's been crying. But what worried Touya the most was Sakura fainted right in front of him. He quickly called the doctor. (Which by the way was way funky)  
  
And said that it was caused by major stress and rain. She'd have a fever for a while and it needed a lot of sleep for her to recover.  
  
Touya could only sigh at his sister's sleeping figure. He knew she was in a big problem but he didn't know how to help.  
  
He reluctantly slid out of the room and left to think in his own quarters.  
  
Not long after his departure did Sakura awake. Her eyes felt itchy and looked small and squinty and RED.  
  
'I've been crying in my sleep...' she thought sadly. She slowly got out of bed and in to her bathroom. She took a warm bath and dressed in her most comfortable outfit.  
  
As much as she wanted she wished she could sulk in bed for three weeks but according to the note on her door she had visitors. No matter how much she dreaded seeing people at the worst times she didn't want to be impolite. She tried to smile and covered her eyes with make-up. But all was visible when it comes to Sakura's friends.  
  
She went down unhurriedly when she saw the head full of navy blue hair.  
  
"Eriol..." She softly said to herself. Eriol turned his head to Sakura and faintly smiled.  
  
"Hey Sak-chan, how are you feeling? How's the fever?" He asked gently. Sakura smiled slightly and sat next to him.  
  
"I'm fine, just really tired." She replied emphasizing on really. Eriol nodded.  
  
"How long have you been waiting here?" She asked curiously. Eriol then sheepishly smiled.  
  
"For three hours." He replied honestly. Sakura's face paled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Eriol could only look down and play with his hands.  
  
"Well... Sakura, when you left last night, I got really worried. And the only thing I could do was come here and wait." He said in a small yet firm voice. But the only reply he got was a sob.  
  
Sakura was already crying on his shoulder. Eriol faintly smiled and hugged his best friend and shushed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura sat on the dining table as she slowly held her cup of cocoa. She was in deep thought, real deep thought but then...  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
Sakura smiled a bit as she stood up and left for the living room.  
  
"Oh hey Nobuo. What's up?" She said smiling. Nobuo smiled back but shuffled his feet as well.  
  
"Come in." He nodded. Sakura let him sit down and sat herself down as well.  
  
"Sakura I'm sorry." He started. She looked at him puzzled and let him continue.  
  
"I know you love Syaoran, and Aiko really loves me." He said in a small voice.  
  
"Then what about Syaoran? I thought she loved him?" She asked.  
  
"Well that's the other part. This is the part where it hurt me the most. According to Aiko, he was the person that filled the space while I was gone." He said looking away.  
  
"How long have you and Aiko been together?" She asked already feeling tears in her eyes.  
  
"A year. I met her in England when she went there last summer." He explained. Sakura nodded.  
  
"I think I need some time alone. But thank you for telling me this. You're always welcome here Nobuo." He nodded then left. As the door shut she felt the tears fall.  
  
"How dare she?!?! She lied to me, to Syaoran and to all her boyfriends! How dare she?!" She yelled with hatred.  
  
After a while the doorbell rang again.  
  
She wiped her tears and hurried to the door.  
  
"Hi Sakura, I was just wondering if you-"  
  
*Slap*  
  
Sakura's hand flew right on Aiko's cheek.  
  
"Who do you think you are?!" she yelled with rage. Aiko looked down and down her cheeks did crystal tears fall.  
  
"You not only played with Syaoran's heart but also mine! Didn't you take in consideration that I loved Syaoran as well?! I tried to be a good friend! But you only used it against me. You're crazy!" She continuously exclaimed at her.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered hoarsely. Sakura still did not let her guard down.  
  
"You know what Aiko? For once sorry doesn't cut it." She quietly replied. With that she slowly closed the door in front of her and slid behind it. She sat down curled up and cried.  
  
After a while she found herself in her bed.  
  
'I must have fallen asleep...' She thought rubbing her eyes. She got up and checked herself in the mirror.  
  
Her eyes were red and puffy, the make up was gone and she had no desire to replace it.  
  
She hopped down only to find Tomoyo down there with Touya.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo." She said trying to smile. Tomoyo's stern expression turned in to a grimace.  
  
"Umm... Why don't we go into my room?" Sakura invited trying to get some privacy. Tomoyo nodded and went up the stairs following Sakura.  
  
Once they were there Tomoyo sat down on Sakura's bed and Sakura did the same.  
  
"Sakura, is this how you wanted it to go?" She asked her in a monotone voice.  
  
She received no reply but instead did she find her friend taking hold of her and crying.  
  
"No Tomoyo, I don't want it this way."  
  
****** ****** ***** ****** ***** *****  
  
A/N: One more chapter then the epilogue guys. Almost done. Sorry if it sucks a lot it's just that I hate reading this chapter over and over again to check for mistakes... Clear? Have to go now... bye. Review. 


	20. reincarnation of the stars

Hi everyone! I'm back and this is my Christmas gift to all of you! Just to clarify things I know proms happen during sophomore year but I had to make them seniors so let's just say this is their graduation ball okay? So without further a due I present to you, 

**The Final Chapter**

_Of_

**Hey! You're not the Easter Bunny!**

**Chapter 20**

_Reincarnation of the stars_

"Today is the day!" She whispered to herself with excitement. 

She raced up to the school roof top and sat herself down. She gazed at the students going out of school, anticipating home. 

Sakura smiled as she saw Syaoran pass by. 

'I love him' she thought. She stood up and started twirling with joy. 

"I love him!" 

"I love him!" 

"I love him!" She yelled getting louder and louder. It got so loud that students on the ground could hear it from the 4th floor. But not Syaoran. He had his own world, own problems and own thoughts. 

'Sakura, I'm so sorry.' He said in his mind. He was vulnerable at the moment but he was too much of a guy to admit that but one thing he did want to admit, 

"Dammit! I love you!!!!!" He yelled at his loudest voice, making everyone look at him weirdly but he didn't care. 

~*~ 

"Did you hear?" 

"Yeah! Are you going?" 

"Duh! Who gets to go twice?" 

"Totally! I can't wait!" 

"Better look for a dress again." 

A buzz went through the whole school that excited the whole student body. Everyone prepared and everyone was going. 

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked over the phone. Eriol grinned at the other side. 

"Sorry dude, no one asks you, you can't go or know." He replied coolly. Syaoran groaned. 

"Damn it. Why is everyone keeping something from me?" He whispered audibly. Before he could answer, the door bell rang. 

"Hey Eriol, have to call you back, someone's at the door. Must be another salesman." He mumbled bored. Eriol smirked. 

"No problem. Talk to you later." He said before putting down the phone. Syaoran fumbled out of his bean bag and dragged his feet to the door. There he saw the surprise of his day. 

~*~ 

"Tomoyo, are you sure you want to push through with this? It's kind of short notice don't you think?" Aiko asked. 

"Of course not! Anything for her sake! She needs this, they both do." She replied putting the decorations up. 

"At least we're okay now. At least she's not mad at me anymore. That slap really hurt." She said shaking her head making Tomoyo shake her head with laughter. 

"But I guess I deserved it." She audibly mumbled. 

"Yeah you did. Actually you deserved a butt spanking too!" She replied laughing, she ran at the sight of Aiko starting to chase her. Chasing around the hall, laughter filled the air. 

~*~ 

"Shi Yao?" Omi asked shyly. 

Shi Yao looked up from what she was doing and saw Omi fiddling with the decorations in his hands. 

"What is it Omi?" She asked sweetly with a smile. She has never been this in love. It's only been a couple of months but she knew Omi was the one for her. And she believed Omi had the same feeling. 

Omi never used to be so nervous. He was cool and suave, smooth. But here he was nervous over a girl he loves so much. 

"Well, Shi um… Since you know I love you, and um… we're both scared to be apart next year, I think we umm..." He continued to stutter but Shi Yao lifted his chin so that they'd have eye contact. He took a breath in and kneeled. Shi Yao reacted with a look of shock. 

"Shi Yao will you marry me?" He asked with hopeful eyes. 

"I know we're still young but I love you too much and-" He started to stutter again. But he was cut off by a kiss enveloped in a hug by the girl. 

"I guess that's a yes." He mumbled between kisses. Shi Yao parted from his lips for a while and smiled at him. 

"You're wrong Omi, It's a Hell Yeah!" 

~*~ 

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked trying to look away. She just smiled. 

~*~ 

"Eriol you do know that we'd be in college next year?" Tomoyo reminded the one that held her in his arms. 

"Yeah, I know." He replied in a low voice. They were both facing the window watching the snow fall from the heavens. 

"I just got accepted in the college that of which was my first choice." She said. Eriol changed his gaze to Tomoyo. 

"So you're going to the States?" Eriol asked in a threatened voice. Tomoyo changed position and leaned on his chest. 

"No Eriol, I'll be going to England. With you." Eriol could only smile. 

~*~ 

Aiko ran as fast as she could and then jumped on to her loved one's back. 

"Ah!" Nobuo exclaimed losing balance. Once he regained it again Aiko kissed him on the cheek. 

"You know what?" Aiko whispered in Nobuo's ear. Nobuo looked at her face at his side and smiled. 

"What?" 

"I love you. That's why I'm staying here at Tomoeda, so that I could be with you." She whispered, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder. 

Nobuo smiled and kissed Aiko's forehead. 

~*~ 

After smiling Sakura bowed the lower half of her body with her face facing the floor. 

"Li-san, would you mind going with me to the prom tonight?" She asked smiling secretly." Syaoran looked at her in shock and could not reply. 

"Prom?" He asked as if he heard wrong. Sakura stood up properly and gave a cheeky smile. 

"Yup the prom part II!" She exclaimed shoving her hand that had a two fingers up in front of his face. 

"I guess." He replied still confused. Sakura jumped with happiness. 

"Okay, no need to pick me up okay? I'll just meet you there!" She yelled while running off. 

"Wait! What about the details?!" He yelled still at confusion. Sakura ran backwards so that she could face him. 

"Ask Eriol!!!!" 

~*~ 

He could not believe he was going to his ball, for the second time. He shifted in what he was wearing and entered the beautiful building. Everyone was there, wearing the same thing and dancing to the same songs. It was like someone tried to reenact the prom. The place was different though, it was more beautiful. He walked to where Eriol was and stood next to him. 

"Hey, who did all of this?" Syaoran asked catching his attention. Eriol faced him and smirked. 

"I think you've got bigger things to think about." He said pointing to the balcony of the place. 

He looked at Eriol confused but spoke nothing of it. Instead he walked to the balcony and saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. 

"Sakura" 

She heard her name and turned her head and saw him. 

"Hey, Eriol huh?" She guessed stating the obvious. Syaoran laughed a bit and then took a seat next to Sakura. Sakura was wearing a different dress today. Instead of the pink poofy one she was wearing a thin strapped pink that flowed even down to the floor. 

"Do you know that Tomoyo did all this?" She asked while gazing up in to the stars. Syaoran looked at her shadowed face and shook his head. 

"Why did she do all of this anyway?" He asked following Sakura's doing and looked at the sky. 

Sakura lowered her head and looked at Syaoran. 

"So I could tell you that I love you." 

~*~ 

And behind the stone columns of the balcony, there stood all of the people who anticipated Syaoran to kiss Sakura. 

"Tomoyo! Move over!" Aiko hissed. 

"I can't! I'll be seen!" She hissed back as she video taped the scene. 

"Awww! Sakura said she loved him." Shi Yao awed. 

"My little descendant is doing quite well." Eriol coolly said. 

"Could you guys shut up now?!" Aiko hissed to all of them 

~*~ 

"I'm sorry Syaoran that I hurt you and even played with your heart but I do really love you. I do, with all of my heart." She told him with her eyes glistening. 

Syaoran made no move and continued staring at the stars. 

"Syaoran, are you even listening?" She asked starting to get hurt. Syaoran pointed to a star. One that was shinning so bright for all the world to see. 

"See that star?" Syaoran asked. Sakura felt her eyes water. But instead blinked them back and nodded. 

"On September 29, at exactly 12 midnight I told that star, actually screamed to that star that I hated you… for making me feel so weak. Hated you for making me fall down at your feet. Hated you so much that I…" He didn't continue but looked into Sakura's watery eyes and smiled. 

love you." He confessed. Sakura could only give a confused smile. 

"So do you hate me or love me?" She asked trying to wipe away her tears. Syaoran kissed her. 

"What do you think?" He asked after kissing her. 

"I love you Syaoran Li" She whispered. 

"I love you too Sakura." And they kissed under the stars. 

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The whole gang yelled at the kissing couple. Sakura and Syaoran parted with red faces realizing they'd been there the whole time. 

"Mou! Couldn't we have privacy?" Sakura complained huffily. Syaoran kissed her forehead making her turn even red. 

"Well if we gave you more time alone, we would be seeing things that aren't good for our innocent eyes." Aiko said smirking making them both even redder than they were already were. 

"Remember, use protection." Eriol said grinning. Syaoran stood up and almost punched Eriol but Tomoyo cut in. 

"I guess I'll be taking care of little kids soon! Such a sweet romance, such passion! Ohohohohoho!" 

The whole group looked at her and replied: 

"Tomoyo!" 

~*~ 

How was that? I'm so sorry for the tags. I'm really sorry!!!!Stupid ff.net, the last one showed the tags so i fixed it... it's a bit better now... i'll come up with the epilogue before the twenty sixth since i'll be leaving then until the fourth. Did you like the ending? I found it a bit of a cliché so I added the group to it. Review okay? Merry Christmas to all of you and watch out for the Epilogue! I have to go now, my ovulating cat is looking for a potential mate and I have to restrain her! Hehehehe…. 

Merry Christmas! 


	21. epilogue:beneath the stars

bHAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!!/bp  
  
pb Hey! You're not the Easter Bunny!/b  
  
piBy: starryeyedlizzy/i  
  
pbiEpilogue/i/b  
  
pApril first, two thousand four, today, we graduated. It was kind of dramatic really. Two hours ago, the whole batch of seniors was seated on the field of Tomoeda High, with the wind blowing in our faces and with the wind, did the cherry blossoms fly. Pink petals fell on our black toga but no one minded.   
  
pI was happy; so many things are happening right now, graduation, my birthday and Syaoran. Especially Syaoran. He made my life colorful. He was special.   
  
pAs I heard Syaoran's name being called, I watched him climb up the podium and take a breath in. And then came his speech.  
  
p"For four long years we've continuously been talking about this moment but though we talked of it so much, none of us really wanted to leave." He paused. He gave a rare smile and continued.  
  
p?"We all held on and tried to squeeze a lifetime's worth of experience to a measly four years. Some of us were successful some failed but none of us should regret it. It's something we all should treasure forever. Tears and laughs, were all experienced and today, I'm confused. I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Feelings and emotions are felt but I believe the greatest feeling we are feeling now is Love." He paused again and looked at me. He gave me a great sweet smile and I think he noticed the unshed tears in my eyes as he mouthed I love you to me. I smiled and nodded.   
  
ppiI love you too/i  
  
pThen he continued.  
  
p"A great destiny is waiting for us. All of us. And in a couple of hours, we'll all be gone and be separated to our own paths. And when that happens, we could always look back and find home. This will always be home, no matter what you say. So fly high graduates, and don't bother being scared. Because there is a home we could always turn to. So, good luck, congratulations, and fly! Thank you." A great applause was given for his speech. Most of us were in tears already. I looked back and locked eyes with Tomoyo. Who was also crying like me. She smiled. I smiled back.   
  
pSyaoran passed by in front of me so he took the opportunity to kiss me.   
  
pSo, the names were called, and we all finally graduated. The wind was still blowing and the cherry blossoms were still flying. We finished.  
  
p-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
pLater that night, a party was held at Tomoyo's house for two reasons. Graduation and Sakura's birthday, it was becoming late and people were already leaving. Except the gang, they all made it a point to sleep over.   
  
pSoon everyone was gone and it was three in the morning. Sakura awoken from her slumber and stepped outside at the balcony. The sky looked like a black blanket with glitter scattered on it. It was mesmerizing. Only moments later, a great pair of arms enveloped her. She smiled faintly.  
  
p"Syaoran, why are you still awake?" She asked him innocently, Syaoran kissed her forehead as a response.  
  
p"Mou, that's not an answer!" Sakura pouted making Syaoran dip and kiss her lips turning it into a passionate one. Sakura smiled as they parted.  
  
p"Acceptable." She said happily shrugging in his arms.  
  
p"I haven't given you your birthday gift yet…" He mumbled in her ear. Sakura gave a small smile. She'd forgotten about that. Though all through out the week she's been excited to see what Syaoran was going to give her, but disappointment had rushed in her when he didn't even seem like he's going to give her something.  
  
p"Really? I didn't notice… Well, no need you being here is a much, much better gift." She lied through her teeth.   
  
piYou are such a liar, Sakura/i   
  
pShe thought to herself. But then Syaoran's arms unwrapped Sakura causing her to look at him.   
  
p"What's wrong?" She asked. Syaoran grinned.  
  
p"I know you too well Sakura. You felt bad didn't ya?" Sakura's cheeks reddened at the teasing.   
  
p"What do you mean?" Sakura asked trying to sound innocent and trying not to stutter. Syaoran smirked even bigger.  
  
p"You're only human, and I love you. Of course I'll give you a gift." And with that, Sakura was kissed by his lips. And believe me, Sakura enjoyed it. But as soon as they parted, Sakura rose her eyebrow.   
  
p"Was that my birthday gift? Coz boy, you need to do better than that!" She playfully said to him. Then, he brought out a velvet box. Sakura's eyes widened at the box.   
  
pThen he opened it. It was a ring, it was a simple gold ban with a small diamond. Then from his pocket came a gold chain.   
  
p"Sakura, I love you very much. And I know, we're not ready to get married, but this will be the ring I shall give you if ever we do. And for now, it'll be in your hands." He explained with affection. Sakura nodded and felt her eyes water.   
  
piThis feels so cliché but so sweet/i  
  
pSakura once again thought.  
  
pSyaoran wore it on her, she literally jumped on him to kiss him.  
  
p"Thank you Syaoran, I love love love love love love you!!" She screamed, it was loud enough to wake the whole house. Syaoran laughed when he was suddenly smothered with kisses. Then she then let go and stared in his eyes.  
  
p"Syaoran, do you really love me? Or are you doing this out of force?" She asked, and she really meant it this time. He brushed a strand of auburn away from her eyes and smiled sincerely.  
  
p"Sakura, I have never cared for a person as much as I have cared for you, and I know for once, that I love you." He whispered, she smiled and fingered the necklace. And when they were nearing to a kiss…..  
  
p"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
papparently, the first to crack from the spying group was none other than….  
  
p"TOMOYO!!!!"  
  
p  
  
p  
  
p-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
p  
  
poh yes.. they epilogue is done… and remember all of them screamed tomoyo's name!!! hahaha… I don't like cheesy endings so I always put Tomoyo! Hhahhahaha….. anyway, did you guys know that April one is Sakura's birthday??? Well…. I was supposed to update every CCS story I have… but I'll keep on trying so farewell to HYNTEB and I'll try to post a sequel.. but here's the plot: Since they're grads they had to pick universities… Tomoyo and Eriol are going to England while Syaoran and Sakura are going to Tokyo U. But change of plan when Syaoran suddenly breaks his promise and wants to go to Hongkong, now Sakura's mad because of the harsh words he said to her and now, has accepted the scholarship to Oxford in England, And there, there is a teacher who is actually falling in love with our sweet Sakura, Syaoran finds out and gets hurt. But they're over right? Is separation really necessary, or does Sakura still love Syaoran? love feud!! Hahha  
  
pWhaddaya think???  
  
pREVIEW!! 


End file.
